Einhandsegler
by SchiliNet
Summary: Zur Zeit der Trennung, Die sich offenbart, in Geist und Staat, Gibt es immer wieder jene, Die die Brücken bauen müssen, um sich Und die Welt verstehen können.
1. leben ist brücken schlagen

Leben ist Brücken schlagen ...   
  
Zur Zeit der Trennung,  
  
Die sich offenbart, in Geist und Staat,  
  
Gibt es immer wieder jene,  
  
Die die Brücken bauen müssen, um sich  
  
Und die Welt verstehen können.   
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Alle Charaktäre, respektive ihre Namen, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rohling oder ihren Verlägen bzw. Warner Bros. Der Autor dieser Geschichte erhebt keine Rechte auf sie. Änderungen an den Charaktären sind auf den Autor dieser Geschichte zurückzuführen.   
  
Further Disclaimer*:   
  
Der Charakter Harry Haller stammt aus 'Der Steppenwolf' von Hermann Hesse.   
  
'Einhandsegler' stammt aus dem gleichnamigen Lied von Reinhart Mey.   
  
'Leben ist Brücken schlagen' stammt aus dem Lied 'Stürmische Zeiten, mein Schatz' von Konstantin Wecker.   
  
'Steppenwolf' ist nach dem Vorbild des gleichnamigen Roman von Hermann Hesse verwendet.   
  
'D-Day' ist der Name des Tages, an dem die Allierten in der Normandie gelandet sind (6. Juni 1944). Urheber vermutlich Winston Churchill.   
  
'Tauwetter' ist Eigentum des 1. Sekretär der KPdSU a.D. Nikita Chruschtschow und der zugehörigen Sowjetadministration/Parteiführung.   
  
'Glasnost' ist Eigentum des General Sekretär der KPdSU a.D. Michail Gorbatsch und der zugehörigen Regierung/Parteiführung.   
  
Das Zitat aus 'spiegel' stammt aus 'Don Juan oder die Liebe zur Geometrie' von Max Frisch.   
  
* Die hier erwähnten Inhalte stehen nicht unter Lizenz. Ich betrachte es dennoch als einen Akt der Anerkennung und des Respekt sie hier zu nennen. Die Begriffe sind in Respekt ihrer ursprünglichen Bedeutung genutzt worden.   
  
Anmerkung:   
  
Die Story wird so wie sie ist - trotz der Lücken - nicht mehr verändert. Die Geschichte könnte aber unter Umständen in einem komplett neuem Text, mit englischer Originalsprache geschrieben werden. 


	2. augenblicke

Es war still geworden in den Gängen und Sälen der Burg zu Hogwarts. Es war der späte Abend des 6. August 2006. Eine Nacht trennte das Internat von einem neuen Schuljahr in all seiner Alltäglichkeit. Nahezu alle Schüler waren in den Betten – nur ein Slytherin aus dem siebten Jahrgang war noch wach. Sein Name war Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sich von seinen ständigen Begleitern abgesetzt und wollte noch einige Minuten durch die düster gewordenen Gänge wandern, um nachzudenken.   
  
Seit seiner Ankunft vor etwa vier Stunden hatte ein seltsames Gefühl von ihm Besitz genommen. Man möchte meinen, es wäre eine leise Vorahnung. Es hatte ihn davon abgehalten, sich wie gewöhnlich zu Bett zu legen.  
  
Ob es damit zusammenhing, dass er das letzte Mal vor dem Beginn eines Schuljahres in Hogwarts stand? Er blickte nun auf sechs Jahre an dieser Schule zurück und stand ein Jahr vor der NEWT Prüfung. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Danach drohte eine höchst ungewisse Zukunft.  
  
Wie oft hatte er diese Schule mit all ihren Türmen, Treppen, Sälen und Klassenzimmern, mit all ihren Lehrern, Schülern und anderen Menschen hassen müssen, aber wie oft hatte er sie auch lieben können. Nun war der Abschied so nah.  
  
Der Abschluss war nun in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Noch einmal verlangte die Schule den vollen Einsatz und die volle Kraft von ihren Schülern, ehe sie die Schüler in die Zukunft entließ.   
  
Wie es wohl alle Schüler getan hatten, so hatte sich auch Draco vorgenommen, dieses Jahr besonders viel zu lernen, um schließlich besonders viel zu erreichen. Es sollte die Weichen für die Zukunft in der magischen Welt stellen.  
  
'Zukunft'. Bei diesem Wort drehte sich Draco im Moment der Magen um. Er war was seine Perspektive anging, hin- und hergerissen zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten, die ihm beide nicht zusagten. Bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres konnte er noch nachdenken, doch das machte die Tatsache kaum leichter.  
  
Bei den Schullaufbahngesprächen mit Prof. Snape hatte er angegeben, er wolle für das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten, wie es sein Vater damals noch getan hatte. Sein Vater hingegen wollte ihn als Todesser und Diener des dunklen Lord sehen. Draco wollte beides nicht.  
  
Das Ministerium hatte ihm zwar bereits diesen Sommer eine Stelle angeboten unter der Voraussetzung, er bestehe die NEWT-Prüfung erwartungsgemäß. Er sollte dann in der Abteilung für Internationale Kooperation arbeiten, genauer gesagt in Paris als Gehilfe des britischen Botschafters. Aber das reizte Draco reichlich wenig. Es war nicht mehr als Papierarbeit, Statistiken machen, Aufenthaltsgenehmigungen übermitteln, Informationen zusammenstellen – die Karrierechancen waren schlecht. Außerdem gefiel Draco Frankreich garnicht. Er konnte dieser Tätigkeit einfach nichts abgewinnen.  
  
Aber auch die Tätigkeit für den dunklen Lord sagte ihm nicht zu. Zwar würde er sehr gerne, wie es sein Vater vorsah, an der magischen Universität in Leningrad studieren. Es klang faszinierend, wenn er daran dachte, dass es die größte rein-magische Stadt der Welt war, obwohl sie erst 1992 entstanden war. Überhaupt hörte es sich sehr gut an in einer großen, traditionsreichen Zaubergemeinschaft, wie es die sowjetische nunmal war, zu leben und zu lernen. Überhaupt gefiel ihm den Weg, den diese Magie-Nation eingeschlagen hatte, in dem sie nach Ende der Muggel-Sowjetunion trotzdem als ganze Union bestehen geblieben war und nun seit dem Rücktritt des letzten Muggel-Präsidenten Gorbatschow keine Verbindung mehr zwischen Muggels und Zauberern bestand. Es war keine Frage, das war eine interessante Perspektive.  
  
Doch Draco wollte nicht Diener des dunklen Lords werden. Er konnte sich mit dessen Zielen vollständig – oder zumindest in weiten Teilen – identifizieren. Doch er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Er wollte selbst bestimmen, was er für richtig oder falsch hielt. Er wollte die Freiheit seines eigenen Willen nicht aufgeben, er konnte es nicht. In ihm lebte, das wusste er, ein Idee von geistiger Freiheit, die nicht unterdrückt werden durfte.  
  
Weder der dunkle Lord noch sein Vater ahnten etwas von diesen Überlegungen. In den flüchtigen Kontakten, die Draco in das Versteck der Todesser hatte senden können, hatte er sich gehütet auch nur davon zu sprechen. Er fürchtete sich davor.  
  
Aber er wusste, irgendwann mussten sie es erfahren. Ihn quälte der Gedanke. Schon oft hatte er sich die Reaktion des dunklen Lords oder seines Vaters ausgemalt, wenn der Vater den Brief las, in dem er ihm mitteilte, dass er kein Todesser werden wolle. Er konnte das Gesicht vor sich sehen. Ungläubig, er würde zunächst nicht verstehen, dass es ernst gemeint war, dann aber von einem tiefen Zorn verzerrt. Kreideweiß würde er sein, wenn er die Nachricht an den dunklen Lord weitergeben musste. Wie der Ausbruch des dunklen Lords sein würde, vermochte Draco nicht zu sagen. Es was eigentlich keine Frage, das ihn die Todesser für immer verbannen würden, dass er nicht mehr mit seinem Vater sprechen konnte. Auch das bedrückte Draco sehr. Er wollte doch noch weiterhin mit dem Vater reden können. Er mochte den Vater sehr. Aber er konnte und wollte auf das bißchen Freiheit, Freiheit im Denken und Handeln, nicht verzichten.  
  
Aber was sollte er tun, wenn er diese unselige Schule beendet hatte. Sollte er einfach nach Leningrad gehen und von da aus, versuchen den Todessern zu entkommen. Aber ...  
  
„Draco?" - Dieser Gedanke sollte nicht zu Ende gedacht werden. Die sanfte Stimme eines ihm bekannten und doch unbekannten Mädchens riss ihn aus der Finsternis seiner Gedanken. Der Strom stand still, die Zeit verlor sich. Der Augenblick wurde zur Ewigkeit. Draco erstarrte. Seine Augen sahen jetzt nur noch die Augen des Mädchens, sahen nur noch ein helles Gesicht, alles andere war verflogen.  
  
Und das Mädchen sah ihn an. Die Augen hatten sich getroffen, seine Augen sahen direkt in ihre.  
  
Sein Herz begann zu pochen. Er war unfähig zu reden, unfähig nur ein Wort zu sprechen, unfähig nur einen Schritt zu tun, unfähig nur einen Gedanken zu denken. Er sah nur sie an.   
  
Er sah sie - sah ihr Gesicht. Sah das unbefangene, warme Lächeln ihres Mundes. Das glatte, goldrötliche Haar - über Schultern und Rücken fließend. Sah die Nase, die Hände, die kleinen Ohren. Sah ihre sanften roten Lippen. Sah ihren Schatten an der Wand zittern. Sah ihre großen hellen und leuchtenden, unschuldigen Augen, die unendlich viel Zärtlichkeit, Freiheit, Leben ausdrückten.   
  
Es war der Sonnenaufgang nach einer jahrhundertealten Nacht. Ein heißer Schauer drang in sein Inneres ein. Ein Bild in solch vollkommener Schönheit hatte er noch nicht sehen, noch nicht spüren dürfen. Sehnsucht entflammte in seiner Seele, Widerstand in seinem Geist. Heiß das Herz in seine Brust.   
  
Magisch waren die Blicke, die diesen Moment beherrschten. Die starren kalten Augen Dracos verwandelten sich zu Augen, die die Schafe weiden konnten. Aller Hass, aller Spott verlor sich in seinem Unterbewusst sein. Er empfand Wärme in den Augen gegenüber.  
  
Aber sie drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Draco blieb stehen, angewurzelt. Er sah ihr nach und starrte noch lange verwirrt in die Richtung, in der sie verschwunden war. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich.  
  
Was war denn das? Draco, wo bleibt dein Ich? Er zuckte zusammen. Wo war deine Kühnheit? Wo war deine Vernunft? Wo war dein Hass? Das ist eine Weasley! Eine Weasley! Eine kleine, dreckige, nichtsnutzige Weasley!   
  
Nein. Er sank in sich zusammen. Ist sie nicht.   
  
Draco war tief geschockt. Und wenn er eben zweifelnd über die Flure gelaufen war, so war er nun verloren und unwissend. Er hatte die unglaubliche Wärme nicht begriffen. Hatte nicht verstanden, was ihn derart gelähmt hatte. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Doch er wollte verstehen. Er lief Stunden durch die Flure und suchte nach Gründen und Ursachen für seine Reaktion – die Wärme hatte er schon bald wieder vergessen. Immer wieder blieb er stehen. Starrte in die Leere der dunklen Gänge, als suche er die Erkenntnis in der Dunkelheit. Es war kalt.  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht als ihn Prof. Snape und Prof. Flitwick fanden. Er stand wie eine Statue auf der Treppe und bewegte sich nicht - so sehr war er in Gedanken. Snape brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel.   
  
Es ist wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass auch Ginny Weasley – deren Gesicht Malfoy so sehr erstarren liess - durch diese abendliche Zusammenkunft einer gewissen Verstörung und Verwirrung verfallen war. Zwar hatte das Mädchen diese seltsame Wärme nicht vergessen, doch mehr als eine dunkle, ungewisse Ahnung war auch ihr nicht geblieben. Sie wollte diese Augenblicke unbedingt festhalten, um auch später noch darüber nachdenken zu können. Sie sah in einem Tagebuchbericht das einzige Mittel jenen Augenblick der tiefen innigen Stille und Ruhe richtig festzuhalten. Sie wartete bis der Aufenthaltsraumraum ganz leer war, nahm den Füller und kramte ihr neues Tagebuch aus der Schultasche. Sie wollte ansetzen, doch wie sie sich die Worte auch im Kopfe zurecht legte, sie schienen dem Geschehen nie gerecht zu werden. Es schien ihr, als seien sie falsch und würden diesen Momenten nicht im Geringsten gerecht.   
  
Es waren Erfahrungen, die sich tief in ihrem Innern verwurzelt hatten. Ja, sie fühlte die starke Wirkung dieser Augenblicke. Sie war jedoch gänzlich unfähig dies zu bewerten oder in Worte zu fassen. Immer wieder begann sie, doch wie sich die Buchstaben auch auf das Papier legten, sie waren niemals das, was sie suchte. Soviel auch ihre Feder niederschrieb, es waren nicht die Worte, die Ginny gesucht hatte. Es waren eben nur bloße Worte. Sie wurden ihrem Gefühl, jener universellen Erfüllung, nicht gerecht. So viel Ginny auch mit sich rang, nie fand sie die Worte. Schließlich musste sie aufgeben.   
  
Ermattet und erschöpft sowie innerlich unzufrieden ging sie in den Schlafraum und wollte sich einfach in ihr Bett fallen lassen und schlafen. Doch auch der Schlaf wollte ihr heute nicht helfen. Sie hörte die langen, ruhigen Atemzüge, die neben ihr getan wurden. Und obgleich Ginny auch völlig ruhig da lag und ruhig atmete, wollte die nächtliche Ruhe nicht auf sie überspringen. Ihre Seele arbeitete immer noch. Sie schloss die Augen - und sie sah es. Sie sah das Bild von Draco, wie er da stand, gänzlich versteinert. Sie sah es immer wieder, aus allen Blickwinkeln - manchmal klar und deutlich, manchmal schwach und verschwommen. Doch sie sah es die ganze Nacht. Es wollte nicht von ihr gehen. Sie wälzte sich, lag still - öffnete die Augen und schloss die Augen. Der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Immer nur sein Bild gegenwärtig, Draco die Statue. Das Bild des Suchenden, das Bild des Verwirrten, das Bild des Einsamen. Was sollte das alles bedeuten?   
  
Was sagte ihr dieses Bild? Dieses kreidebleiche Gesicht, das plötzlich gar nicht mehr zu ihm passte. Es passte gar nicht in jenes Bild rein, welches Ginny von Draco hatte. Die hellblonden, fast weißen Haare und jene Augen. Der Körper kerzengerade. Sie hatte seine Verwirrung und Erstarrung gespürt. Es war schön gewesen. Einfach nur da zu stehen und ihn anzusehen. Doch es war auch unheimlich. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt, seine Erstarrung zu brechen – war geflohen. Warum?   
  
Sie hatte sich noch ernsthafte Gedanken über Draco gemacht. Sie wusste so gut wie nichts über ihn. Alles was sie wusste, hatte sie aus Gesprächen entnommen. Sie wusste wohl, dass ihr Vater immer Streit mit Dracos Vater hatte. Aber selbst hatte sie sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Dieser jahrelange Rückstand sollte in dieser Nacht problemlos aufgeholt werden.   
  
Sie fragte sich immer wieder, was dieser Augenblick mit ihm für einen Sinn, für eine Bedeutung hatte. Was machte ihn so besonders? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was sie dazu brachte, ihn für besonders zu halten. Er war besonders – das fühlte sie tief in ihrem Innern, es bestand keine Frage - doch warum?   
  
Hatte ein Zauber, vielleicht ein böser Zauber, sie ergriffen? Hatte er sie benutzen wollen? Hatte er die Absicht sie auszunutzen? Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu verwirren? Sie musste über sich selbst lächeln. Sie hatte zwar keine Beweise dafür, dass dem nicht so war, doch spürte sie tief in ihrem Innern, das auch Draco dies nicht geplant hatte – und niemand sonst in dieser Burg. Sie tat den Gedanken schnelle ab. Das Gefühl sagte ihr deutlich, dass es etwas anderes war. Nur was, das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht entschlüsseln.   
  
So schlief die Arme, indes nicht minder verwirrt und erschüttert als Draco, die ganze Nacht nicht. Sie dachte nach. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich - und sie kam doch nie an den Punkt, dass sie auch nur einen Zipfel ihres eigenen Gefühlshorizonts verstehen konnte. Sie sah immer nur sein Bild. Fühlte. Weinte. Lachte. Doch die Erkenntnis blieb aus. Sie war in jenem Zustand, den Muggel wohl als magisch bezeichnen würden. Sie verstand weder sich, noch Draco noch die Geschehnisse. Erst im Morgengrauen schlief sie endlich ermattet ein. 


	3. steppenwolf

Der Tag brach unbarmherzig herein. Draco hatte kaum geschlafen, als ihn die schrecklich grelle Stimme von Mme Pomfrey aus dem Halbschlaf riss. Sie war auf ihrem Kontrollgang und checkte erst mal alles durch. Sie konnte nichts finden - er sah vollkommen gesund aus.   
  
„Wie geht es uns denn? Fehlt dir irgendetwas?"  
  
Draco fühlte sich grausig. Wie betäubt. Er war immer noch nicht ganz wach. Aber er wusste auch nicht woran es lag. Er musste kurz überlegen. Warum war er hier? Er erinnerte sich dunkel – gestern Abend, der Gang, Ginny. Er wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte. Er war kein Schmerz, der ihm ein so schlechtes Gefühl gab, es war eigentlich etwas Komisches, Unbeschreibliches, Unbestimmbares. „Nee ist schon alles OK!"  
  
„Dacht ich's mir. Steh auf und mach, dass du zum Frühstück kommst. Allez Monsieur!"   
  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Draco beeilte sich. Er mochte den Krankenflügel nicht.   
  
Er wusch sich und machte sich auf zum Slytherin Tower, wo er eine neue Schuluniform und seine Schulsachen holte. Dort traf er auf Scrabbe und Goyle. Er hatte sie nicht treffen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät.   
  
„Wo warst du gestern, Malfoy?" fragte Goyle. Draco überlegte, sollte er die beiden einfach ignorieren? Sie waren ihm schon zum Ende des letzten Jahres ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Er konnte nichts tun, ohne dass sie ihm folgten. Er konnte nichts tun, nicht mal einem Mädchen konnte er sich in Ruhe nähern. Sechs Jahre hatten die beiden nichts anderes getan als ihm hinterher zu laufen. Er konnte das jetzt nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
„Was haltet ihr beide eigentlich davon, wenn ihr mal langsam beginnt auf euch selbst aufzupassen. Ihr seid ja jetzt groß!" sagte er mit gespielt ernstem Ton. Scrabbe und Goyle sahen ihn mit verständnislosen Gesichtern an. Sie machten keine Anstalten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. „Seid ihr irgendwie schwerhörig? Euer Dienst ist beeendet. Sucht euch jemand anderes, der Euch 'rumkommandiert. Ich brauche keine Leibwächter mehr. Geht!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd gingen die beiden. Sie taten so, als hätten sie verstanden, doch die Wahrheit hatten sie nichts verstanden.  
  
Draco sah ihnen noch eine Weile nach und ging dann in den Schlafsaal, um sich die Schuluniform anzuziehen.   
  
Er hatte immer noch eine ziemlich seltsame Empfindung, wenn er an die Geschichte von gestern dachte. Er konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Wie war es dazu gekommen? War er wirklich krank? Nein, so fühlte sich das Ganze nicht an. Er war gesund. Und trotzdem?  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.   
  
Draco betrat die große Halle und atmete sogleich auf. Nahezu niemand war schon so früh aufgestanden. Er nahm sich seinen Stundenplan, machte sich seinen Grünen Tee und zwei Scheiben Toast zurecht. Dann begann er den Stundenplan zu studieren. Er enthielt keine Besonderheiten. Draco lehnte sich zurück und trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Nun hatte es schon fast begonnen, das neue Schuljahr.   
  
Als er mit dem Frühstück fertig war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Snape. Doch sein Büro war leer. Er hinterließ eine Nachricht und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach zehn Minuten machte er sich auf, ins Gewächshaus zu kommen. Das Schuljahr begann mit Pflanzenkunde.  
  
Doch den ganzen Tag konnte Draco keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen. Mehrmals erwischte er sich, wie er fast im Unterricht eingeschlafen wäre – geistig anwesend war er nie. Er musste über alles Mögliche nachdenken.   
  
Irgendwie war es, als sei er, nachdem er gestern Ginny in die Augen gesehen hatte, mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr ganz bei sich. Er schwebte in der Vergangenheit. Vergessene Bilder seiner Kindheit kamen in ihm hoch, Bilder aus freudigen Zeiten, Bilder aus traurigen Zeiten. Alles flog wahllos in seinem Gehirn umher. Geschichten, Spiele und Feste. Alles lange bevor er Hogwarts erreicht hatte.  
  
Dann war da das letzte Fest vor dem Abschied. Sonne in dem großen Garten seines Elternhauses. Viele Menschen sind zu Besuch. Bekannte und Unbekannte. Ein Lachen und Schreien klingt aus allen Ecken – sie spielen. Doch er kann nicht mitspielen, ist nicht in Stimmung. Er hat Angst, Angst davor ganz allein zu sein. Fern von seinen Eltern, in eine unbekannte Umgebung. Er will nicht weg. Er wollte nicht weg.  
  
Er hat schon lange gelernt, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber jetzt ist er fast am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt.  
  
An diesem Tag hatte er Scrabbe und Goyle zum ersten Mal gesehen. Sie hatten damals schon die selbe tollpatschige Unterwürfigkeit, die ihn heute dazu bewogen hatte, sie sozusagen zu entlassen. Aber damals waren die beiden in gewisser Weise seine Rettung gewesen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig sicherer, dadurch dass er zumindest zwei Gleichaltrige kannte, die sein Schicksal teilten. Nur durch sie hatte er, als er am Gleis 9 ¾ stand, seinen Abschiedsschmerz durch seine Arroganz überspielen können. So war er nach Hogwarts gekommen.   
  
Ja – mit Hogwarts hatte eine ganz neue Periode in seinem Leben begonnen. Er hatte begonnen, das richtige Zaubern zu erlernen. Sicher er konnte schon ein bisschen als er hier hinkam, aber kaum etwas Richtiges. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie stolz er damals darauf war, dem Besen ohne Probleme das ,hoch' befehlen zu können. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er dem Ende, dem NEWT-Examen, so nah.  
  
Was war eigentlich das Besondere an seinem Leben in Hogwarts? Er fühlte irgendwie schon seit Beginn, dass er sich hier auf eine ganz eigene Weise verhielt – einen ganz eigenen Lebensstil. Was war aber die Ursache davon? Diese Frage hatte er sich schon oft gestellt, jedoch nie eine Antwort gefunden. Er hatte die Zeit hier – abgesehen vom Unterricht - wohl hauptsächlich damit verbracht, seine „Feinde" zu bekämpfen. Doch, es war nie ein richtiger Kampf gewesen. Es waren mehr oder weniger Streiche - alles in allem Albernheiten. Aber warum? Warum waren sie seine Feinde geworden?  
  
Harry Potter - sein glühendes Feindbild. Sinnbild für genau den Charakter, den er nie haben wollte. Ja er konnte Potter nicht leiden. Er versuchte immer wieder ihm zu schaden – oder eher ihn betroffen zu machen. Er war bisher immer gescheitert. Sicher, er hatte so manchen Lacher auf seiner Seite gehabt, aber sonst?  
  
Er hasste Potter wirklich tief. Aber warum eigentlich? Warum mochte er manche Menschen, warum hasste er andere? Draco suchte in seinen Erinnerungen. Was war die Wurzel seines Hasses gegen Potter? Immer wieder hatte der Vater ihm erzählt, was ihn von Harry Potter und den Muggelliebhabern unterscheide – zu unterscheiden habe. Vater. Aber war es der Grund? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Der Grund lag tiefer. Es war eher aus Enttäuschung geboren. Damals, als er Potter das erste Mal getroffen hatte, wusste er über den dunklen Lord, die Todesser und 'den Jugen der überlebte' nicht sehr viel. Er wollte jedoch an der Seite des berühmtesten Schülers des Jahrgangs stehen können, wollte sein engster Berater und Freund werden. Zwar hatte sein Vater ihm damals den Umgang mit Potter ausdrücklich verboten, doch über solche Verbote musste sich ein Erstklässler hinwegsetzen. Er hätte es für einen üblichen Bubenstreich gehalten, eben doch mit Potter befreundet zu sein.  
  
Aber er war damals bitter enttäuscht worden. Potter hatte ihn abblitzen lassen. Vor allen. Das hatte ihn tödlich gekränkt – und aus der Kränkung war der Hass geworden.  
  
Dennoch kam ihm heute diese Kränkung, als Wurzel für den eigenen Hass, doch ein wenig lächerlich vor. Klar, es gab viele Differenzen, aber waren diese Grund genug? Der Vater gab ihm wohl Recht. Der Vater war auch Todesser, hasste Potter aus Solidarität zum dunklen Lord, aus bloßer Gefolgsschaft. Und er? Nein er konnte niemand hassen, nur weil der dunkle Lord ihn hasste. Er hasste Potter, daran konnte er nichts ändern. Trotzdem, es war einen Gedanken wert warum ...  
  
Es war schließlich Abend geworden. Draco saß auf seinem Bett und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus. Die anderen saßen noch im Aufenthaltsraum. Er hatte heute keine Lust gehabt. Er saß noch eine ganze Weile da und dachte einfach nur über sich und seine Vergangenheit nach. Als der erste den Schlafraum betrat, legte Draco sich hin und schlief sofort ein. Er hatte an Schlaf einiges nachzuholen.   
  
Als Ginny am anderen Morgen aufwachte, schien die Sonne schon bedrohlich hell in den Schlafsaal. Alle anderen waren bereits gegangen. Sie sah auf die Uhr - 26 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Das Frühstück musste wohl flachfallen. Sie rannte ins Badezimmer und duschte sich schnell, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich an. Was gestern geschehen war, ging in der Eile fast unter. Auch kämmen konnte sie sich nur flüchtig. Dann rannte sie in die große Halle, denn sie musste noch ihren Stundenplan ansehen. Sie guckte auf den Plan: Sie hatte jetzt Verwandlung. Oh Gott, das konnte sie an einem solchen Morgen echt nicht gebrauchen. Sie rannte los und schaffte es so gerade, den Verwandlungsraum von Prof. McGonagall zu betreten. Diese nickte Ginny nur stumm zu, als ob sie sagen wollte, ,hast ja noch mal Glück gehabt'. Sie setzte sich, atmete kurz durch, konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht.   
  
Zunächst besprach McGonagall den Stoff des sechsten Schuljahres. Danach machte sie deutlich, dass die Endjahresprüfungen bereits für den NEWT relevant wären. So informierte sie die Schüler und Schülerinnen darüber, wie die Prüfungen verlaufen würden und welche Bedingungen und Richtlinien beachtet werden müssten. Es war ein bedrücktes Schweigen in der Klasse. Alle wussten, dass der Spaß jetzt endgültig vorbei war.  
  
Nun begann McGonagall mit dem Unterricht. Es ging um die Verwandlung von toten Gegenständen in Prokaryonten – also in einzellige Lebewesen ohne echten Zellkern. Nach den Einführungen von Prof. McGonagall waren alle besonders moutiviert, ein guter Abschluss war viel wert. Auch Ginny bemühte sich sehr. Und seltsamer Weise schien sie ein Talent für diese Art der Verwandlung zu haben. Sie erkannte schneller als sonst die Linien und Zaubersprüche, die nötig waren. Sie konnte sofort den Unterschied zwischen den Eukaryonten und Prokaryonten einordnen, während andere aus ihrer Klasse schwere Probleme damit hatten. Im Praxisteil schaffte Ginny es problemlos ein Blatt Papier in eine Zellkolonie von E.coli zu verwandeln. Auch Prof. McGonagall zeigte sich stark beeindruckt – so schnell hatte das noch kein Schüler geschafft. Es war eine der schwersten Lektionen Totes in Lebendes zu verwandeln, auch wenn die Prokaryonten nur der Anfang waren. Nach dem Unterricht rief sie Ginny zu sich.  
  
"Ginny? Was war heute los mit dir? Hast du einen neuen Höhenflug?"   
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Heute klappte das einfach so."   
  
"Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Ich habe gesehen und gemerkt, dass du wohl in den Ferien viel getan hast. Dafür brauchst du dich nicht schämen - vor allem nicht vor mir. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich das gut finde, und dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist. Und jetzt lauf zum nächsten Unterricht."   
  
"OK - Danke"   
  
Ginny rannte los. Sie wusste wirklich nicht wie ihr geschehen war. So einfach war Verwandlung noch nie gewesen. Es lief alles so einfach von der Hand, einfach so. Überhaupt schien sie auf alles heute einen ganz anderen Blick zu haben. Sie war nie eine gute Schülerin gewesen. Sie hatte immer viel arbeiten müssen, um schließlich im oberen Mittelfeld mithalten zu können. Aber sie hatte auch immer viel Zeit für sich -   
  
?  
  
Case Steppenwolf; Ls3#2  
  
?  
  
Sie war nach langem Kampf mit sich selbst zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem sie niemanden mehr brauchte. Sie wurde weitgehend mit allem fertig, was der Schulalltag und das sonstige Leben so mit sich brachten. Sie war gefroren. Fest gefroren. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass es gefährlich war, so isoliert zu leben. Mitten unter Menschen zu sein und doch isoliert. Sie war sich schon seit langem bewusst, dass das nicht sein durfte. Sie wollte auftauen.   
  
Sie versuchte immer wieder aus der Isolation auszubrechen. Immer wieder hatte sie sich in irgendwelche Beziehungen gestützt. Aber das hatte nie geholfen. Sie war immer isoliert geblieben. Ihre Freunde hatten Ginny nie verstehen können, nie begreifen können. Sie konnte, sie musste mit der Isolation leben. Natürlich sprach sie mit den anderen, aber sie hatte keinen Draht zu ihnen gefunden. Den anderen Mädchen, die so um sie lebten, war es gar nicht bewusst, wie allein Ginny war. Sie erkannten ihre Isolation nie. Ginny war es auch lieber so. Sie hatte eine immer gegenwärtige Angst ausgelacht zu werden - wegen jedem Problem. Das war eine Angewohnheit die als einziges Mädchen unter so vielen Brüdern, zwangsläufig entstanden war. Genau diese Angst war es, die Ginny so übervorsichtig gegenüber neuen Kontakten machte. Und das war überhaupt nicht gut.   
  
Sie war einsam, soviel stand fest. Sie machte sich viele Gedanken. Sie suchte immer wieder Lösungen für ihre Lage, doch sie fand keine. So lange sie auch nachdachte, ihr fiel keine ein. Klar, sie suchte einen Freund, einen richtigen Freund. Sie hatte früher geglaubt, Harry zu lieben. Doch es war keine richtige Liebe gewesen. Sie hatte es in ihrem Tagebuch einmal 'Liebe auf Distanz' genannt. Es war etwas vollkommen abstraktes, was sie oft stark beschäftigte. Sie liebte ihn mehr oder weniger 4 Jahre lang, obwohl sie wusste, das sie nie mit ihm zusammenkommen würde. Später hatte sie tatsächlich Beziehungen geführt, aber das waren bloß Fluchtversuche, die zum Scheitern verurteilt waren.  
  
Manchmal war diese Illusion schön - jemanden zu lieben. Dieses Lieben überkam sie immer mal in Phasen - sie machte sich hauptsächlich am Äußeren fest. Aber schon lange hatte Ginny begriffen, dass es sich hier nicht um mehr handelte, als um eine bloße Wunschvorstellung. Aber diese Wunschvorstellung war teilweise sehr stark. Teilweise war sie so stark, dass sie von Harry oder den anderen geträumt hatte. Diese Träume hatten sie immer sehr bewegt. Aber im Grunde war die Liebe bloß ein Produkt von Ginnys Isolation. Reines Wunschdenken.   
  
Ginny fühlte auch heute deutlich die Isolation. Doch sie hatte einen Lichtblick erfahren. Sie klammerte ihre Hoffnung an die Augenblicke. Sie wusste nicht warum - für sie ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Aber dennoch schöpfte sie eine seltsame Hoffnung daraus. 


	4. sommermorgen

Unentschlossenheit, Unsicherheit, mangelndes Selbstvertrauen, Angst, Hilflosigkeit hielten die beiden davon ab, sich nochmals in die Augen zu sehen oder miteinander zu reden. Obgleich beide beständig an die Augenblicke dachten, waren sie weit voneinander entfernt und mieden sich beständig.   
  
Doch da beide einen spürbaren Drang danach empfanden, mit dem anderen über jene Augenblicke zu sprechen, um sie vielleicht zu verstehen, kam der Tag, an dem sie sich wieder sehen konnten.  
  
Es war ein schöner Sonntag im August. Ginny hatte sich ein wenig Zeit genommen, um im Garten spazieren zu gehen. Danach wollte sie mit dem Lernen für die kommenden Klausuren und die Hausaufgaben beginnen, so wie sie es oft an freien Tagen tat.   
  
Sie liebte die schöne Morgensonne, die sanft durch die dünnen Schleierwolken drang. Ein leichter, kühler Hauch wehte in lockeren Zügen durch ihr Haar und lies es durch ihr Gesicht schwingen. Die Blumen standen in der vollsten Pracht, die ein August zu bieten hatte - ehe sie der Herbst zum Verblühen zwingt. Ginny mochte das zarte Sirren der Bienen, Wespen und anderer Insekten, das sich zu dieser Zeit im Garten verbreitet hatte. Es waren die Töne der geschäftigen Unbekümmertheit, zu denen sie sich ein wenig zurücksehnte. Überhaupt war ihr der Garten seit dem letzten Jahr seltsam lieb geworden. Sie beobachtete die Schatten, die die mächtigen Hecken von sich warfen und die Eichhörnchen die durch die Felder hoppelten. Wenn Ginny die Wälder und Berge in der Ferne sah, erinnerte sie sich immer an die andere Welt. Sie spürte dann die Einheit der ganzen Welt, auch wenn alle noch so sehr verschieden waren. Sie fühlte sich diesem Wald, diesem Berg, diesem Tier oder dieser Pflanze verbunden. Es war eine schöne Entspannung, so kurz vor der sonntäglichen Arbeit. Und es war ein Stück Freiheit.  
  
Ihre Klassenkameradinnen hatten nur wenig Verständnis für ihre Liebe zum Garten und zur Natur, aber auch für derartige Arbeitsphasen am Wochenende. Hermine hatte allerdings Verständnis. Anfangs hatte Hermine sogar mit ihr zusammen an einem Tisch gesessen. Aber Ginny brauchte zum Lernen Platz, außerdem mochte sie die staubige Bibliothek nicht. Sie saß lieber im Aufenthaltsraum am Fenster oder im Garten – jedenfalls weit weg von allen anderen. Außerdem wusste sie, dass sie nicht zu Hermine passte. Sie mochte Hermine, keine Frage. Aber Hermine hatte einfach eine andere Philosophie des Lernens. Hermine hatte Talent und lernte lediglich für schulische Bestnoten. Ginny hatte kein Talent und musste sich abstrampeln um mithalten zu können. Außerdem lernte sie nicht für die Schule, sondern für sich. Sie hatte eine ganz eigene Vision, von dem, was sie nach der Schule machen wollte. Sie wollte ganz in die Tiefe gehen, wollte den Grund für die Existenz von Magie und Hexerei suchen und finden. Sie wollte einfach wissen, wie es funktioniert.  
  
Sie hatte diese Vision noch niemanden mitgeteilt. Sie fürchtete sich ein wenig ausgelacht zu werden, weil es eigentlich eine Frage war, die nicht gestellt werden durfte. Aber sie war zielstrebig und abeitete hart. Jeden freien Tag. Und da war so ein Spaziergang im Garten einfach herrlich entspannend.  
  
Sie war im Gryffindorteil des Gartens losgegangen und wollte nun durch den allgemeinen Garten zum Haupteingang kommen. So war sie tief in Gedanken, als Draco ihr entgegenkam. Auch er war in Gedanken versunken. Fast wären sie wären sie aneinander vorbei gelaufen. Doch im letzten Moment bemerkte Ginny, das Draco gerade fast neben ihr war. „Draco? Morgen. Wie geht's?"  
  
Ihr Herz pochte. Sie war über sich selbst erschrocken. Sie hatte einfach reagiert ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Draco schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er leise „Danke. Gut – dir?" Das Zittern in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.  
  
Ginny musste lächeln und wusste das dieses Lächeln sehr verlegen aussehen musste. „Ganz OK" flüsterte sie so leise als sei es ein Geheimnis. Sie wollte ein Gespräch mit Draco anzufangen. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte doch nicht gleich mit den Augenblicken anfangen – Nein das ging wirklich nicht. Sie musste etwas aussuchen, über das man einfach reden kann.  
  
„Hast du gehört, dass Cho Chang jetzt mit Neville Longbottom zusammen sein soll?" Ginny wusste, dass die beiden nicht zusammen waren. Aber das Gerücht war im Umlauf – und es war ein gute Anfang.  
  
„Ja" sagte Draco, der scheinbar auch erleichtert war, dass er was sagen konnte. „Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich mein, ich habe mit beiden wenig zu tun, aber die passen doch nicht zusammen. Und die sind beide viel zu arrogant. Schulsprecher und Quidditchkapitän".  
  
Ginny war nicht der Meinung, dass Neville arrogant war. Sie nutzte das Thema gleich um zu widersprechen. So baute sie ein Gespräch auf. Und so diskutierten beide nach und nach, das gesamte Gericht der Gerüchteküche zu Hogwarts durch.  
  
Ginny war anfangs noch recht verlegen gewesen, doch mit der Zeit entspannte sie sich und unterhielt sich völlig ausgelassen. Aber keiner von beiden stellte die Fragen, die ihnen so sehr auf der Seele brannten. Trotzdem war dieses kurze Gespräch über die alltäglichen Dinge ein gewisser Ansatzpunkt. Sie tauschten das erste Mal im Leben mehr als zwei Worte, sie tauschten Gedanken und wenn sie auch nur Gerüchte betrafen, die nach Ginnys Wissen in mindestens 50% der Fälle vollkommen erlogen waren.. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben unterhielten sich Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy miteinander .   
  
Nachher kam es Ginny ziemlich seltsam vor, sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Noch vor einigen Tagen wäre es ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen, mit einem Slytherin zu reden - jetzt tat sie es einfach. Warum, konnte sie selber nicht sagen. Aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, das in diesem Moment ihr Charakter auf immer verdorben war - wie man nach den Beschreibungen ihrer Brüder hätte glauben können. Es war eigentlich, trotz Unwohlseins, angenehm gewesen, mit jemandem einfach so reden zu können.  
  
Tatsächlich hatten beide nicht mehr als einen üblichen Smalltalk geführt, aber das reichte für diesen Augenblick völlig aus. Die tiefsinnigen Momente waren noch nicht gekommen - doch der Weg war geebnet.  
  
Draco kam in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem er noch etwa zehn Minuten im Garten gesessen hatte und über das Gespräch mit Ginny nachgedackt hatte. Inhaltlich hatte er nicht viel erfahren. Die Gerüchte die sie diskutiert hatten, waren maximal Halbwahrheiten gewesen. Aber das war jedem Schüler bewusst. Trotzdem wurden sie freudig weitererzählt.  
  
Aber Draco hatte etwa wichtigeres gelernt, dass ihm Angst machte und doch bestätigte es seinen Eindruck. Auch Ginny war nervös, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Auch sie wusste nicht, wie sie über jene Augenblicke reden sollte, wie sie damit anfangen sollte. Aber sie schien auch darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Er ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Viele Schüler saßen im Garten. Einige mit Büchern oder Heften. Da entdeckte er Ginny. Sie lag etwas abseits an einer schattigen Ecke zwischen Sträuchern und Büschen. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und schien sich mit dem Zaubersprüchelehrbuch des letzten Schuljahres zu beschäftigen.   
  
?  
  
Case: Schönes Mädchen Fs3#3  
  
?  
  
Mit dieser Handlung brachte er einen kleinen Kiesel ins Rollen, der später zu den unendlich großen Lawinen führen sollte, die über ihn und Hogwarts hineinstürzten. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Schritt war, wenn er kaum etwas bewirkt hat, und auch wenn jeder weitere Schritt nicht von ihm sondern von Ginny ausging, so was es doch ein Anfang - der Anfang. Aber von was? 


	5. kiesel

Liebe Ginny,   
  
Ich glaube, dass auch du jene Augenblicke, an denen wir uns so unvorbereitet und unverhofft in die Augen sahen, als seltsam und unerklärlich empfunden hast. Ich jedenfalls, habe ich es so empfunden. Darum würde ich gerne auch mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich halte es dabei für sehr wichtig, dass wir die Baierre überwinden und versuchen ohne Vorurteile gegenüber dem anderen zu reden.  
  
Ich weiß eigentlich kaum, wie ich dir beschreiben soll, was ich empfunden habe. Dennoch will ich die Möglichkeit schaffen, unbeschwert zu reden. Vielleicht hilft es mir mich selbst zu verstehen – vielleicht hilft es dir ebenso.  
  
Ich denke ein ausreichend ruhiger Ort (und damit ein ausreichend ungestörter Ort) dürfte die Muggelbibliothek sein. Wäre es dir Recht, wenn wir uns am Donnerstag in der Mittagspause treffen - direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss. Nimm nichts als ein freies Gewissen mit. Lass uns einfach miteinander reden.  
  
Ich hoffe du verstehst meine Absichten. Bitte signalisiere mir, ob du kommst.   
  
Vielen Dank  
  
Draco   
  
Ginny saß am Frühstückstisch, als der Brief mit der gewöhnlichen Post gekommen war. Sie hatte sich etwas gewundert, da sie keine Post erwartet hatte. Als sie den Absender gelesen hatte, war ihr Herz fast stehen geblieben. Wenn das jemand gesehen hätte. Sie hatte den Brief wortlos weggesteck und hatte schweigend weitergegessen. Erst abends nach dem Unterricht hatte sie sich nun getraut den Brief wieder herauszuholen und zu lesen. Sie saß nun in einer ganz abgelegenen, kaum beleuchteten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte erst einmal zu verdauen, was in dem Breif geschrieben war. Wollte Draco sich wirklich mit ihr treffen? Ein Slytherin? Das galt hier im Gemeinschaftsraum fast als Todsünde. Und sie hatte Draco immer für so sehr abgehoben und arrogant gehalten.  
  
Sie las den Brief wieder und wieder, als ob sie prüfen wollte, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch verlesen hatte. Er hatte sich auch nicht erklären können, was diese Augenblicke waren. Konnte er sie vielleicht verstehen?  
  
Es schien Ginny sehr sonderbar, dass ausgerechnet ein Slytherin die Möglichkeit haben sollte, sie zu verstehen. Wo alle Gryffindors und sogar ihre Familie versagte. Ja, er konnte sie ein wenig verstehen, zweifelsohne. Das machte der Brief deutlich. Vielleicht konnte er ihr tatsächlich helfen, sich selbst zu verstehen. Vielleicht helfen die selbstgebaute Mauer der Isolation zu überwinden.  
  
Es war ein seltsamer Hoffnungsschimmer, der da in ihr aufgeflammt war. Sie hatte das Gefühl eine echte Chance zu haben. Sie wollte der Isolation entfliehen, wollte die steinerne Glaskugel um sie herum zersplittern. Sie fühlte sich gefangen, wie die Tänzerin einer Spieluhr, die immer seltener gespielt wurde, die immer die gleiche Bewegung tun musste, die nie wirklich frei sein konnte. Sie war bereit, sehr viel liegen zu lassen, viel über Bord zu werfen - sie wollte nur endlich nicht mehr so schrecklich allein sein. Ja, obwohl sie diesen Zustand hatte erdulden können, obwohl sie gelernt hatte diesen Zustand zu erdulden, wurde es immer schwerer ihn zu ertragen. Er zehrte immer stärker an ihren Kräften. Sie klammerte sich krampfhaft an jede Möglichkeit auszubrechen, nutzte jede Sekunde in der ihre Kuppel nicht achtete. Und dieses Mal, dieses Mal musste es einfach gelingen - komme was wolle. Sie spürte, dass doch irgendwo eine echte Chance verborgen lag, die sie aus der Ecke reißen musste.   
  
Slytherin oder nicht - was war hier noch wichtig. In der bedrückendsten Situation hat man halt keine Chance, seine Freunde oder deren Herkunft zu wählen. Die die da sind, sind da. Ideologien sind unwichtig. Es gab kein gut, kein böse für jemanden wie sie. Es gab nur sie - ihr Leben. Es ging um die seelische Rettung eines Lebens. Es ging um sie, um sonst nichts.   
  
Und überhaupt, was dachte sie da. Draco war auch nicht mehr als ein Hogwartsschüler. Er war auch nicht böse. Er war halt ein Slytherin, kein Wealsley – aber er war kein schlechter Mensch. Er konnte ihr aufrecht in die Augen sehen, konnte sie anlächeln. Was wollte sie mehr als jemand, mit dem sie aufrecht reden konnte. Und genau das hatte er doch in seinem Brief geschrieben. Was wollte sie mehr?  
  
Ja, sie würde sich mit ihm treffen. Was war schon dabei? Sie tat nichts was gegen die Schulregeln war. Es verstaß vielleicht gegen einen der unzähligen ungeschriebenen Ehrenkodexe der Familie oder der Gryffindors, aber das war ungeschrieben. Sie setzte sich hin und überlegte, wie sie den Brief schreiben sollte. Doch als sie beginnen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass es schon Zeit war, zum Essen zu gehen. Also beschloss sie, den Brief nach dem Essen zu schreiben. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung große Halle. Auf der Treppe traf sie Hermine und Harry. Sie ging neben den beiden her und hörte der Unterhaltung zu, es waren der üblichen Gesprächsstoff. Als sie die große Halle betraten sah Ginny sich unwillkürlich um - sah den Slytherintisch. Draco sah sie fragend an. Ginny lächelte und nickte. Sie sah, dass Draco sie verstanden hatte. Das Treffen war gesetzt. 


	6. gedankentransfer

Donnerstag – Mittagspause – Muggelbibliothek. Ginny hatte einige Minuten früher Schluss gehabr und war durch die Bibliothek gegangen, dorthin, wo die Muggelbibliothek sein musste. Ganz am Ende der Bücherreihen hatte sie schließlich eine kleine Tür gefunden, die Richtung Muggelbibliothek führte.  
  
Hinter der kleinen Tür ware eine große hölzerne Treppe gewesen. Sie war die Treppen heruntergegangen. Alles war hier anders als oben, alles schien nicht-magisch zu sein. Die Treppe war mit einer dünnen Straubschicht bedeckt gewesen, die vermuten ließ, dass schon länger keiner mehr diesen Eingang genutzt hatte.  
  
Am Ende der Treppe war eine große bracuhne Tür die aus Eichenholz war.  
  
Hier stand Ginny nun. Große goldenen Buchstaben verkündeten das, was sich hinter der Tür verbarg: „Bibliothek für Bücher von nicht-magischen Autoren und nicht-magischem Inhalt."  
  
Ginny drückte die gußeisernen Klinke und trat ein. Was sich hier befand, war ein Monument. Riesieg. Ginny war beeindruckt von den Bücherregalen die überall standen. Sie sah ein Schild aus dem deutlich hervorging, dass diese Abteilung mehr als 10 Etagen hatte. Über all sah sie Bücher, Bücher, Bücher - das hatte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Es war Ginny, als habe sie Hogwarts verlassen, als sei sie an einem anderen Ort gelandet. Sie hatte zwar erfahren, dass die Muggelbibliothek fünf Eingänge hatte, aber ein solches Monstrum an Büchern hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können. Dagegen schien die magische Bibliothek wie eine kleine Provinz in einem Büchermeer.   
  
Ihr war es völlig schleierhaft, wie sie Draco finden sollte. Wenn er über einen anderen Eingang kommen würde, würden sie sich wohl in dieser Mittagspause nicht finden.  
  
Dennoch war alles verwirrend. Hoffentlich würde sie sich hier nicht verlaufen.  
  
Sie überlegte, wo sie auf Draco warten sollte. Sie stand vor einer großen, gläsernen Übersichtstafen – Bücher in allen Sprachen waren in der Bibliothek gelagert. In den unteren Geschossen waren die älteren Jahrgänge, oben die neueren. Sie entschied sich schließlich, dort zu bleiben wo sie war. So ging sie auf eine Regalreihe zu auf der in großen schwarzen Buchstaben ,German' geschrieben stand. Sie hatte noch nie ein deutsches Buch gelesen. Doch vorne an, war auf einem kleinen Tisch ein Zauberspruch aufgeschrieben, darüber stand in gelben Lettern ,German speech codec'. Sie wendete ihn auf sich selbst an und merkte bald was er bewirkte - sie konnte die deutschen Buchtitel ohne Probleme lesen. Sie begann durch die Bücherreihen zu gehen und las die Buchtitel. Es waren die seltsamsten Dinge - unter den meisten konnte sie sich kaum etwas vorstellen.   
  
Als Kind einer traditionellen Zauberfamilie hatte sie nie Unterricht an einer Muggelschule gehabt. Sie hatte kaum eine Ahnung, was Muggles waren - und womit sich diese seltsamen Wesen beschäftigten. Es war wie ein fernes Volk aus dem immer mal Erzählungen zu hören waren. Aber sonst hatte sie keine Ahnung, was das Leben als Muggel bedeutet. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Zauberei nicht vorstellen -   
  
Sie las die seltsamsten Titel auf den Büchern. ,B. Brecht: Die Dreigroschenoper', ,E.T.A. Hoffmann: Der goldene Topf' oder auch ,Frisch: Don Juan oder die Liebe zur Geometrie'. Was konnten das für Bücher sein, die die Muggels da lasen und schrieben. Was stand in diesen Büchern? Über Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung konnten sie ja kaum geschrieben sein. Da sie eine gesunde Neugier besaß, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten und beschloss, eins dieser seltsamen Bücher mitzunehmen. Schließlich fand sie ein Buch, das den Aufdruck ,Hermann Hesse: Der Steppenwolf' trug. Dieser Titel weckte sofort ihr Interesse. Der Steppenwolf? Es hätte ein Buch aus dem Unterricht von Hagrid sein können – allein vom Titel her. War der Steppenwolf eine magische Kreatur? Vielleicht eine Abwandlung vom Wehrwolf? Ja, vielleicht war es eine Art von Wehrwolf. Sie blätterte in dem Buch, aber es etwas ganz anderes zu sein.  
  
"Hallo Ginny" Ginny steckte das Buch in ihre Schultasche. Draco war am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen geblieben. Auch sie stand still, sah ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. In ihr lebte ein leichtes Herzklopfen aus. Sie nickte ihm nur zu. Draco schien auf ein solches Zeichen gewartet zu haben und kam iht entgegen, Ginny sah ihn an. Die merkte, dass er nervös war und wurde urplötzlich auch nervös. "Hallo Draco" sagtes sie, einfach um etwas gesagt zu haben. Wider hatte sie das Gefühl nicht so recht zu wissen, wa szu tun war. Wieder sah sie Draco an, wieder ahs er sie an. Wieder war da diese seltsame Wärme. Die seltsame Angst. Die Angst vor sich selbst. Sie wollte wegsehen, aber sie traute sich nicht . Sie schwieg nur. Sah seine grünen Augen. Weiche Augen, lebendige Augen, warme Augen – schöne Augen. Was sollte sie sagen? Das Schweigen war unerträglich. Doch wo waren die Worte geblieben. Es war peinlich, diese Stille. Sollte sie doch wegsehen? Aber .. ihr fehlten die Gedanken. Sie merkte, dass sie langsam rot wurde. Aber es war auch kein Wunder, denn die Situation wird peinlicher. Und doch was es schön. Warum sagter sie nichts? Warum fiel ihr nichts ein? Warum konnte sie das Gefühl nicht beschreiben?  
  
Aber warum sagte Draco nichts. Warum sah er sie nur aso an? Warum war sein Gesicht so schön? Er konnte doch etwas sagen. Er stand etwas von irh entfernt und tat doch nichts als sie ansehen. War es ihm auch peinlich? Aber der Moment, der Augenblick war ja auch nicht nur peinlich. Nein, er war auch schön. Er war so schön. Sein helles Gesicht leuchtete im Lampenschein, seine hellen Haare waren ganz glatt gekämmt. Seine Augen stachen in ihre Seele und verursachten diese seltsame Wärme. Schlossen ihre Seele seltsam auf und machte sie weich. Es war ein Gefühl der Ruhe und des Verlangens gaben. Aber gerade darum schien ihr alles so peinlich, fast unwirklich. "Draco" sagte sie. Einfach um etwas zu sagen. Um nicht wieder fliehen zu müssen. Und sie tat eine Schritt vorwärts, um sich selbst zu sagen, dass sie nicht wieder wegrennen werde. Sie wollte sich diesem seltsamen Gefühl, dass sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte und nicht verstehen konnte zu stellen. "Ich laufe nicht weg - ich stelle mich meinem Gefühl" dachte sie. Aber das Gefühl wurde immer stärker.  
  
"Ginny" sagte Draco plötzlich, so plötzlich, dass sie fast erschrocken wäre "was ist das?" Er sah weg. Ein Stein fiel Ginny vom herzen und sie fühlte sich, als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht. Aber der Traum war schön gewesen. Und obgleich sie froh war, nicht mehr zu träumen, empfand sie doch irgendiwe das Bedürfnis, den Tarum zurückzuholen. Aber Draco sah sie nicht an – scheinbar fürchtete er den Traum ebenso – ja vielleicht hatte er das selbe empfunden.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Draco, ich weiß es nicht".  
  
Ginny sah Draco halb verzweifelt halb erwartungsvoll an. Er mied ihren Blick und sah gebannt auf die Buchrücken. "Glaubst du" fragte er mit einem zittern in der Stimme " glaubst du, das hier ist Realität? Ich komme mir so unwirklich vor. Wie ein Verlorener, aber auch wie ein Geretteter."  
  
"Ich glaube schon, dass wir in der Realität sind. Aber, aber ich glaube zweischen uns ist etwas sonderbares geschehen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Draco mied es immernoch, Ginny wieder in die Augen zu sehehen. Aber er musste unwillkürlich an ihren Beinen hoch auf ihre Brust sehe. Ginny musterte ihn ebenfalls.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, "aber seid jenen Augenblicken, du weißt schon, ich, ich muss ständig daran denken, was das bedeutet hat. Ich kann kaum etwas anderes denken. Ich weiß nicht, dieser Moment geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich alles seit jenem Abend, seit jenen Augenblicken verändert hat. Die Schule, die Lehrer, Mitschüler, alles erscheint mir ganz anders, in einem anderen Licht. Und auch ich scheine mich geändert zu haben."  
  
"Mir gehts ähnlich" musste Draco zugeben, ohne dass, was Ginny da gesagt hatte, verstanden zu haben. Er hatte nur das Vordergründige erfasst. "Ich weiß, dass es etwas sonderbares war, was ich da in dir gesehen habe. Aber ich kann es nicht beschreiben, ich wollte mit dir darüber sprechen, weil ich wissen wollte, was es war. Aber du scheinst auch nicht mehr zu wissen. Und trotzdem scheint es mir keine einmalige Angelegenheit zu sein. Ich mein, sonst wär das doch eben nicht nochmal geschehen."  
  
"Nen" sagte Ginny. Sie sah Draco immernoch an Dieser hatte sich im Sprechen von ihr abgewandt, um nicht wieder in den Traum zu verfallen. Er verstand es nicht, Ginny verstand es aber auch nicht.  
  
"Fürchtest du dich vor mir?" fragte sie und war über sich selbst erschrocken. Ihr waren schon wieder die Gedanken aus dem Kopf geströmt, ohne dass sie es wollte. Wieso passierte ihr das in Dracos Gegenwart so oft?  
  
"Ich glaube ja,"flüsterte Draco vor sich hin, ohne sich vom Bückerschrank abzuwenden. "Ich glaube ich fürchte mich davor, dir in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich nicht weiß, was in diesem Moment mit mir geschieht. Er sit mir, als sprächen sie einen Teil meiner Seele an, den ich nicht kenne. Ich weiß nicht warum ich Angst habe, aber ..."  
  
"Ich fürchte mich auch ein wenige," unterbrach Ginny ihn. Draco sah sie plötzlich wieder an, aber immernoch mied er ihre Augen – und sie seine Augen. "Irgendwie sind unsere Eindrücke doch seltsam ähnlich. Meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Ja" sagte Draco und ging ihr einen Schritt entgegen, ergriff ihre Hand, ohne zu wissen was er tat. "Sollen wir ein Stückchen gehen?". Ginny nickte und Draco ließ ihre Hand los.  
  
Sie gingen nun die Bücherreien entlang und redeten. Es war einfacher sich alles zu erzählen, wennn man nebeneinander ging und außerdem musste man sich nicht ständig ansehen. Beide konnten sich entspannen.  
  
"Als ich am Sonntag durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gegangen bin," begann Draco seine Geschichte zu erzählen "war ich eigentlich schwer in Gedanken. Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich nach der Schule machen sollte. Aber als ich plötzlich dein Gesicht und deine Augen sah, waren meine Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken. Ich tat nichts mehr und ich konnte auch nichts mehr tun, als dich anzusehen.  
  
Ich empfand ein seltsames Gefühl, dass einen Bereich meiner Seele betraf, den ich noch nicht wirklich gekannt habe. Es war peinlich, unheimlich aber auch unendlich warm und schön. Ich fühlte mich wohl, so wohl wie ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefült hatte. Und genau darum schien es mir peinlich zu sein.  
  
Als du gegangen bist, war es wie ein tiefer Schnitt. Danach war ich wieder in gedanken – über dich und diese Augenblicke. Und ich zu keinem Ergebnis und zu keiner Erkenntnis. Bis heute, da mir das – ich sag mal – Phänomen dieser Augenblicke zu zweiten Mal begegnet ist, weiß ich nicht, was es bedeutet. Und mit dir ist es genau ddas selbe. Auch du weißt nicht, was es ist. Du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet. Aber .. ich weiß auch nicht. Wie sollen wir die Frage lösen?"  
  
Ginny war plötzlich auf eine Idee gekommen. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob es zur Lösung der Frage beitrug, aber sie wusste, das es sie interessierte. Sie hatte sich schon oft seit diesen Augenblicken gefragt, was für ein Mensch dieser Draco überhaupt war. Welcher Mensch Draco überhaupt war. Welcher Mensch hatte ihr da so in die Augen gesehen, dass sie sich im selben Moment davor fürchtete und danach sehnte, danach fast verlangte.  
  
"Du bist ein Slytherin," sagte sie, "aber das ist bis jetzt so ziemlich alles, was ich von dir weiß. Sonst kenne ich dich nicht. Wer bist du, Draco Malfoy?" Sie waren nebeneinader stehen geblieben und sahen sich noch immer nicht an.  
  
"Du erstaunst mich,"sagte Draco. Aber es schien, als wisse er nicht, wie er weiterreden sole. Erst nach längerem Schweigen wollte er seine Stimme wieder erheben, doch in diesem Moment erklang die Pausenglocke. Draco schien etwas erleichtert und fasste zum zweiten Mal Ginnys Hand und sagte "Er war schön,. Wiederseh'n". Dann verlies er schnellen Schrittes die Muggelbibliothek, traute sich nicht, sich umzusehen. Ginny sah ihm nach und ging dann langsam zu ihrer Tasche zurück, steckte den "Steppenwolf" hinein und ging zum Unterricht. 


	7. briefe

Lieber Draco,  
  
Mir hat unser Treffen in der Muggelbibliothek sehr gut gefallen. Ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du es vorgeschlagen hast, und dass du gekommen bist. Es war eine kurze Zeit in der ich mit dir unbeschwert gerdet habe. Ich habe mich dabei sehr wohl gefühlt. Mir hat es gefallen. Danke.  
  
Nun, das Treffen hat in der Tat, viele Fragen offen gelassen. Das Wichtigste jedoch war, dass ich mich von dir verstanden gefühlt habe. Du scheinst zu verstehen, was ich dir geschildert habe. Und genau deswegen, möchte ich dir hier aufschreiben, wofür in der Mittagspause keine Zeit blieb.  
  
Du magst mich, vor unserem Treffen, für ein normales Mädchen gehalten haben. Dieser Eindruck mag im prinzip nicht falsch sein – es gibt allerdings einen bedeutenden Unterschied zwischen mir und der normierten Masse.   
  
Der eigentliche Unterschied ist, dass ich eben nicht Teil der Masse bin. Ich bin wie ich bin - ich sehe mich als Individuum, dass seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen versucht. Ich sehe mich als Einzelne, die alleine durch die Schulzeit wandert und ihren eigenen Weg suchen muss. Das macht mich zu einer Einzelkämpferin - und jemand der alleine durch sein Leben kämpft, ist stark und schwach zugleich. Stark, in der Hinsicht, als dass ich mich keiner Ideologie oder geltenden Meinung anschließen muss, stark, weil ich meine eigene Meinung habe. Aber ich bin auch schwach, ich bin allein. Verzweifelt in der Verlassenheit, fern von menschlicher Nähe. Ich mache diesen, mir eigen gewordenen Zustand, niemandem zum Vorwurf, ich habe ihn schließlich selbst so geschaffen. Ich habe gelernt ihn zu tragen und zu ertragen - doch es wird zunehmend härter, zunehmend schwerer, unerträglicher.  
  
Wchtig ist, dass diese Einsamkeit, in der ich nun eine ganze Zeit lebe, eher geistig ist. Ich bin körperlich gesehen immer mitten unter Menschen. Ich sitze zusammen mit den anderen an einem Tisch, spreche zuweilen sogar mit Ihnen. Ich habe sogar innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre einihe Jungen gehabt, mit denen ich zusammen war.  
  
Zuvor habe ich 4 Jahre lang immer den gleichen Jungen geliebt – habe ihm das jedoch nie gesagt und es ist nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft über die Liebe zu diesem Jugen nachgedacht, dabei musste ich mir letzendlich eingestehen, dass ich ihn nie wirklich geliebt habe. Es war eine bloße Wunschvorstellung. Es war ein bloßes Sehnen danach, teil einer Gesellschaft zu sein. Es war der Wunsch danach, so zu sein wie alle. Aber ich kann nicht so sein wie alle.  
  
Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich mir das eingestehen konnte. Und schließlich musste ich feststellen, dass auch die Beziehungen die ich in den letzten beiden Jahren gehabt habe, nur der Versuch waren, aus der gesitigen Einsamkeit in die Mitte einer Gemeinschaft zu fliehen. Ich habe alle mit denen ich zusammen war betrogen, weil ich sie nur benutzt habe, mir selbst etwas vorzuspielen. Aber ich habe mich vorallen selbst betroegn. Ich bin nicht dazu gemacht, Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu sein. Ich bin ein Individuum, vielleicht gesellschaftsunfähig, auf jeden Fall anpassungsunfähig, das seinen eigenen Weg sucht und braucht. Es resultiert aus dieser Begebenheit, dass ich meine Einsamkeit nicht durch Gesellschaft überwinden kann. Aber as hat das alles mit dir zu tun?  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, so recht weiß ich es auch nicht. Aber wenn ich aus all dem Denken dieses Sommers etwas gelernt habe, so ist es, dass ich auf mein Gefühl hören muss, um aus der Einsamkeit zu fliehen. Ich muss in mich hören, mein gefühl finden und ihm das Steuer überreichen. Meine Gedanken sind unfähig dazu. Und eben dieses Gefühl, treibt mich dazu, dir dies alles mitzuteieln. Es ist ein dumpfes, ziehendes Gefühl, das ich seit einiger Zeit habe. Es ist mal deutlich, mal nicht - aber mir kommt es immer deutlicher und kräftiger vor, wenn ich an dich denke. Es ist nicht wirklich schmerzhaft oder tut weh. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach seltsam, ein bisschen unangenehm, aber dann auch in einer Weise angenehm.   
  
Und da ist etwas. Ich sehe - oder ich phantasiere eher - die Chance, mich aus dieser verfluchten Einsamkeit ein Stück weit löse. Ich glaube, ich habe eine echte Chance, meinen Zustand zu ändern. Auch wenn es reine Utopie sein mag - immerhin. Ich fühle mich sicher, ich fühle, dass du mich verstehst. Es ist das, was in mir tatsächlich dieses Gefühl der ,neuen Chance' ausmacht - es gibt jemanden, der mir zuhört und der mich wahrscheinlich versteht. Darum schreibe ich diesen Brief -   
  
Ich fand gerade deswegen unser Treffen in der Muggelbibliothek sehr schön - aber zu kurz. Ich würde mich frueen, wenn du noch zu einem Treffen bereit wärst - an einem Termin, an dem wir nicht unter Zeitdruck stehen. Mir fallen spontan dazu eigentlich zwei Möglichkeiten ein. Wir treffen uns abends in der Muggelbibliothek - das wäre bestimmt nett. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass wir uns kommenden Samstag um ca. 10 Uhr im Garten treffen - dort wo wir uns letztens begegnet sind. Ich würde diese Möglichkeit vorziehen, da wir den ganzen Tag hätten. Genügend ruhig wäre es auch, da die anderen in Hogmeals sein dürften. Allein, ich weiß nicht ob du dann möchtest?   
  
Naja, wie gesagt, würde mich freuen, wenn du Lust hättest und Zeit finden würdest, dass wir einmal einen Abend bzw. eine Tag miteinander verbringen. Es ist eigentlich unwichtig, was wir machen, Hauptsache wir können miteinander reden - ohne Zeitdruck.   
  
Vielleicht kommt dir dieser Brief naiv vor, ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie ich ihn hätte anders formulieren können. Gib mir Bescheid, wie und ob du Lust hast, zu kommen. Ich zähle auf dich.  
  
H.D.L.   
  
Ginny   
  
21. August  
  
Liebe Ginny   
  
Auch ich habe unser kleines, kurzes Zusammentreffen in der Muggelbibliothek genießen können. Ich bin morgen um 10 Uhr da!   
  
Es ist auch für mich nicht einfach, über meine Gefühle und Empfindungen in dieser Richtung zu schreiben oder sie zu erklären. Es ist in der Tat so, als könnte ich dich verstehen - ja, ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst und beschreibst, wenn du sagst, dass du allein bist. Ich halte dich nicht für ein gewöhnliches Mädchen - dazu hast du (auf mir unbeschreibliche und unerklärliche Weise) in mir zu viel bewegt. Ich halte dich allein für das was du bist - Ginny Weasley.   
  
Früher war für diesen Namen, zugegebener Maßen, eine gewisse negative Einstellung in meinem Kopf reserviert. Ich mochte alles nicht, was mit diesem Namen ,Weasley' in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte. Und dann bin ich diesen Abend durch den Flur gegangen. Da wurde mir bewusst, wen ich da hasse - ich konnte dir nicht in die Augen sehen und dich dabei hassen. Das habe ich an diesem Abend gemerkt. Mein Hass war eine bloße Gefolgschaft gegenüber meinem Vater gewesen. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei.   
  
Vielleicht kann ich dir Sonntag mehr erzählen, fast zwei Wochen nach der ersten Begegnung. Ich freue mich aufrichtig auf diesen Tag.   
  
Danke – Draco 


	8. spiegel

Es war halb zwei in der Nach zum Samstag. Der gesamte Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war leer geworden. Draco saß allein in einem Strohsessel, direkt vorm Fenster, den Blick gepannt in die Flammen richtend. Er beobachtete das Feuer, dass ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme gab, doch ein ganz anderes. An den Wänden hinter ihm zitterten die Schatten in monumentaler Größe. Das einzige Geräusch, was das Knistern der Äste im feuer. So wurden der Gemeinschaftsraum zu dieser späten Stunde nahezu ganz vom feuer beherrscht.  
  
Draco war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich hatte es keinen Sinn, jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen. Er würde wohl kaum ein Auge zu machen können. Abwesend sah er die Plakate an der Pinwand an, die die als Schülerinformation im Gemeinschaftsraum hing und meist nichts wichtiges verkündete. Nachdem er alles scheinbar überflogen hatte, nichts seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Gedanken ablenken können, stand er auf und wanderte einige Schritte im Raum umher. Was war es? Was? Warum? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären warum.  
  
Er ging zurück zu seinem Lieblingssessel, schob ihn so, dass er direkt ins Feuer sehen konnte und lies sich nieder. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und spürte die Müdigkeit, doch er würde nicht schlafen können. Ihm ging die Geschichte mit Ginny ziemlich nahe, aber er wusste überhaupt nicht warum. Gewiss er konnte ihre Probleme verstehen. Es ging ihm sogar ähnlich, auch wenn es sich in ihm, in einer anderen Art und Weise gezeigt hatte. Aber das erklärte keineswegs, warum er so unruhig war. Es erklärte nicht, warum bei dem Gedanken an das Treffen das Blut in seinen Adern zu zittern begann. Er konnte keinen Zusammenhang sehen. Er wusste einfach nicht, warum es ihm so erging. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen, dieses doch sehr unscheinbare Mädchen, so viel in ihm bewegen. Wie konnte es ihn so bewegen, dass er sogar während des Unterrichts Mühe hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Ja, er hatte einiges nicht verstanden, was in den letzten beiden Wochen drangekommen war. Alles wegen Ginny Weasley?   
  
Sie hatte ihn niederstürzen lassen, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu heben. Er hatte mit ihr begonnen an allem zu Zweifeln, was sein Vater ihn bisher gelehrt hatte. Es war eine Rebellion gegen seinen Vater, der jedoch noch fest schlief, und das war gut so. Draco hatte begonnen, alles zu hinterfragen, hinter jeder Phrase das Fünkchen Wahrheit zu suchen. Oft vergebens. Er fand keinen Halt mehr in der Welt. Keinem konnte er glauben, keinem Vertrauen. Alles versuchte ihm Ideologien einzupflanzen, sich einzuschmeicheln oder taten auf irgendeine Weise nicht das, was die Wahrheit von ihnen verlangt hätte. Außer Ginny.  
  
Draco strengte seine Gedanken bis ins Untragbare an. Er wollte eine Lösung oder zumindest die Idee einer Lösung finden, wenn er Ginny morgen entgegentreten sollte. Was war es, dass seine Beziehung zu ihr so besonders machen. Was war sein Gefühl? Die Lösung lag zwar eigentlich nah, doch sie lag so nah, dass Draco sie nur übersehen konnte.  
  
Das war es, es war ihm unerklärlich, wie er von dieser Oberfläche hatte in die tiefen des Meeres gleiten können. Er hatte die Ebene verlassen, auf der alle, Snape wie sein Vater, McGonagall wie Flitwick, ja selbst Voldemort und Dumbledore waren. Er hatte die Ebene verlassen, in der alles nur eine Seite hatte. Er hatte begonnen, erst das zu glauben, was er selbst für richtig empfand. Er hatte allem absagen müssen, das ihm nur erzählt wurde. Er hatte begonnen selbst zu denken, kontovers zu denken. Er war jetzt ein Außenseiter, ohne dass es jedoch die zu denen er jetzt nicht mehr gehörte wissen konnten. Er war Ginny ähnlich geworden.  
  
Er lächelte. Er hatte es sehr weit getrieben. Hatte sogar einige Bücher aus der Muggelbibliothek mitgenommen, um zu sehen, was jene schrieben, die er gehasst hatte. Er hatte nicht begonnen zu lesen, aber er war stolz, so weit in seinen neuen Zweifeln gefangen zu sein. Er hatte beim Durchblättern ein Zitat gefunden, dass verblüffend genau auf diese Art von Welt passte, auch wenn es in einem völlig andern Kontext stand. Es lautete:   
  
«Sei nicht wissbegierig, Roderigo, wie ich! Wenn wir die Lüge einmal verlassen haben, die wie eine blanke Oberfläche glänzt, und diese Welt nicht bloß als Spiegel unseres Wunsches ansehen, wenn wir es wissen wollen, wer wir sind, ach Roderigo, dann hört unser Sturz nicht mehr auf, und es saust dir in den Ohren, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wo Gott wohnt. Stürze dich nie in deine Seele, Roderigo, oder in irgendeine, sondern bleibe an der blauen Spiegelfläche wie die tanzenden Mücken über dem Wasser - auf dass du lange lebest im Lande, Amen.»   
  
Draco verstand den Zusammenhang nicht ganz, er wollte eigentlich das Ganze lesen, aber er war noch nicht dazu gekommen. Aber es passte irgendwie zu seiner Situation. Er hatte nun die Oberfläche verlassen. War am 3. August eingebrochen und schwamm nun in der tiefe des Ozeanss, zwischen allen Meinungen und Ideologien. Und darauf konnte er stolz sein..  
  
Und dennoch war er nicht an den Saal der Erkenntnis gestoßen, hatte die Tür nicht außmachen können. Er hatte lediglich daran geklopft, aber diese Tür musste eingerannt werden. Dazu hatte Draco freilich nicht den Mut, aber die helfende Hand Ginnys wartete auf ihn - ohne dass der Wissbergieriege es zu ahnen vermochte.   
  
Dieser war schließlich gänzlich von der Müdigkeit gelähmt. Nur mit Mühe hielt er die Augen offen. Er sah ins Feuer, als suche er in Flackern die Antwort. Er sah durchs Fenster, als läge in der Stille der Nacht eine Erklärung zu hören. Doch er konnte nichts finden. Erschöpft musste er die Augen schließen. Er sank in einen merkwürdigen Halbschlaf. Plötzlich begegnetem ihm alle kürzlichen Erlebnisse mit Ginny nocheinmal, die Eindrücke jener Augenblicke wurden im Traum plötzlich wieder Realität.  
  
Er steht wieder unten im dunkeln Gang, emotional aufgerüttelt und wütend, als ihm Ginny entgegen kommt. Sie sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Sekunden hält er ihrem Blick stand. Sekunden sehen sie sich in die Augen. In Sekunden ist er wie gelähmt. Kann nicht hassen. Sie dreht sich einfach um und geht. Er steht allein. Und alles, alles wiederholte sich unheimlich. Das Unterbewusstsein entfaltete sich vollkommen. Die Augenblicke in der Muggelbiblitohek. Jedes Wort, jedes Zeichen. Alles ...  
  
Draco riss die Augen wieder auf, es hatte keinen Sinn. Er stand auf und ging, legte sich hin un versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
Ginny stand vor dem Spiegel im Gryffindor Baderaum - alle anderen waren gegangen. Sie nahm die Bürste in die Hand um ihr Haar von den Wirren des Tages zu befreien. Sie empfand das Kämmen ihrer langen roten Haare seit ihrer Kindheit als eine sehr angenehme Beschäftigung, bei der sie immer entspannt nachdenken konnte. Sie konnte sich im Spiegel sehen und konnte sich fast ganz auf ihr Inneres konzentrieren. So hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, währenddessen immer den ganzen Tag noch einmal durchzugehen. Oft kamen ihr Gedanken, die einen ganz besonderen Platz in ihrem Tagebuch eingenommen hatten.   
  
Schon als Kind - als ihre Mutter ihr noch das Haar kämmte - hatte sie das Kämmen als das Ende des Tages gesehen. Nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte - was sie damals schon selber konnte - kam ihre Mutter und kämmte ihr die Haare. Danach ging sie ins Bett. Doch das hatte sie als kleines Mädchen schon zur Nacht, zum Schlafen gezählt. Es war nicht mehr die Realität des Tages, es war eine Traumwelt, ebenso wie die Märchen die sie damals während des Kämmens erzählt bekam.   
  
Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass ein klarer Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. Doch dieses Reflektieren der Zeit zwischen dem Aufstehen und dem Kämmen hatte sie beibehalten. Sie dachte, während die Bürste sanft durch die Haare strich, an all das, was sie seit dem jeweiligen Morgen getan, gedacht oder gefühlt hatte. Oft waren es stupide, einfache Überlegungen - oft auch Ideen die nie Wirklichkeit wurden. Aber an manchen Tagen fielen ihr beim Kämmen die Gedanken nur so zu. Sie wirbelten wie verrückt in ihre Seele und sie verarbeitet sie hier, hier vor ihrem Spiegelbild. Face-to-face.  
  
Es war nicht einmal das Kämmen selbst, was so einen Eindruck vermittelte. Es war vielmehr, dass sie sich ganz und gar auf sich konzentrierte. Das dies nicht beim Zähneputzen geschah, war mehr Zufall als Absicht, sie hatte sich das beim Kämmen angewöhnt. Es war die letzte Handlung des Tages, abgesehen von ihren sporadischen Tagebucheinträgen. Darüber hinaus schien ihr das Zähneputzen nicht würdevoll genug. Dies hastigen Bewegungen - da konnten keine sicheren Gedanken gefasst werden. Nein, die ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Striche, die der Kamm vollführte waren genau die Harmonie, die sie für ihr Seelen- und Gedankenleben brauchte.   
  
Heute rumorte es besonders in ihr. Sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Sie hatte heute den ganzen Tag frei gehabt, weil diverse Lehrer krank oder auf irgendwelchen Fortbildungen waren. So hatte sie sich das Buch, das sie damals in der Muggelbibliothek genommen hatte, vorgenommen.   
  
Es war eine ganz neue, seltsame Welt gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so etwas gelesen. Sie hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, als sei das Buch nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben, nur damit ein Muggel sich damit die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Es schien keinen Sinn zu haben, wie sie es von all den Zauber- und Schulbüchern gewöhnt war. Und dennoch war etwas an diesem Buch. Dieses Buch hatte ihr eines schmerzlich klargemacht:   
  
Harry Haller, dieser Steppenwolf, war er ihr selbst nicht verflucht ähnlich. Dieser Mensch, der abgekapselt von der Welt lebt, ganz allein, ein Dichter oder Künstler. Auch er war mitten unter Menschen - er wohnte schließlich in einem Bürgerhaus, was auch immer das sein sollte - doch er war allein. Allein in seinem Steppenwolfdasein. Dieses Buch schien ihr wie ein Spiegel. Ein Spiegel ihres Lebens. Und diese Hermine, hatte sie nicht Ähnlichkeiten mit Draco? Ginny hatte immer mehr den Eindruck, als sei das Buch für sie geschrieben - so ähnlich wie jenes "Traktat vom Steppenwolf" das Harry Haller in die Hände gefallen war. Es floss ihr kalt über den Rücken. Nein, es war nicht für sie geschrieben. Aber es war der Spiegel ihres Lebens, dieses kleine Muggelwelt in ihren Händen. Die Erkenntnis lang schon zwischen den Zeilen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass das Buch schon lange vor ihrer Zeit geschrieben war. Aber sie dachte einfach darüber nach, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wer war sie? Das war die Frage, die sie sich ganz direkt stellte. Wer war sie - und vor allem: Wer wollte sie sein?   
  
Was war mit ihr? Was war mit Draco? War auch Draco so einsam wie sie? Hatte auch der das Gefühl, von niemand verstanden zu werden – ebenso wie jene seltsame Hermine im Steppenwolf. Was war die Wirklichkeit um sie? Alles war nicht, was es war. Alles konnte durch Zauberei verändert werden. Aber sie war sie. Ich bin ich. Hämmerte sie sich immer ein. Ich bin ich. Aber was ...   
  
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie dem Schlüssel zu allem nah war: Was war es? Was hatte sie so sehr beeindruckt in jener Nacht. Sie wollte es jetzt und hier, vor diesem Spiegel herausfinden - warum?   
  
Warum hatte sie so ein seltsames Gefühl wenn sie Draco sah? War es nur Erinnerung? Warum wurde ihr so seltsam warm? Erinnerungen? Erinnerungen die sie sogar zum Zittern brachten? Es musste mehr als bloße Erinnerung sein. Es musste mehr sein. Aber was?   
  
Sie versuchte sich an ähnliche Zustände zu erinnern. Sie begann in ihrer Seele zu kramen. Suchte ihre Kindheit und ihre Schulzeit ab. Bis an den heutigen Tag. Aber da war nichts. Da war nie ein vergleichbarer Moment gewesen. Sie suchte ihre Gedankengänge ab - was war es?   
  
Sie hob den Blick und sah sich an. Ihr Spiegelbild blickte sie an. Es war genau jenes Mädchen, das Draco damals gesehen haben musste. Ein 16-jähriges Mädchen, mit großen dunklen Augen. Jenes Mädchen, das auch in ihm ein ungewöhnliches und unsicheres Gefühl ausgelöst haben musste. Was hatte sie noch gesagt? Oder hatte sie überhaupt etwas gesagt?   
  
Die erste Begegnung, was war der Schlüsse? Unter, der dunkle Gang. Wie sie ihn sah. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich alles genau vor. Vor ihr steht Draco Malfoy. Aus seinen starren, hellblauen Augen dringt ein ernster Blick in ihre Seele. Aufrechte Körperhaltung, halblange Haare. Ein süßes lächeln auf den Lippen ?   
  
Sie öffnete die Augen - sah wieder direkt in das Spiegelbild. Sie sah es an und vereinte die beiden Bilder, Vorstellung und Spiegelbild, tief in ihrem Inneren miteinander.   
  
Jetzt! Jetzt endlich floss ein reißender, heißer Bach durch jede kleinste Ader ihres Körpers. Sie konnte es kaum glauben und spürte es im selben Moment doch so fest. Wie hatte sie solange nichts merken können? Wie hatte sie es so langen verdrängen können? Sie sah in die eigenen Augen, konnte es so deutlich lesen, deutlich, so deutlich als habe es jemand eingemeißelt. Der Spiegel warf ihr die langersehnte und himmlische Erkenntnis zu:   
  
ICH, GINNY WEASLEY, BIN VERLIEBT ! - DRACO ICH LIEBE DICH ! 


	9. dday

Die weißen Wattewölkchen überzogen sanft den Himmel. Der Garten erstrahlte in der Blumenpracht eines sommerlichen Augustes. Es wehte ein sanft angenehmes, kühles Lüftchen. Die lieblichen Gerüche der Blumen umwogen die Nasenflügel. Das sirrend der kleinen Insekten klang wie Musik in den Ohren. Es war ein perfekter Tag.  
  
Für gewöhnlich hätte Ginny sich an der Süße des Sommertages erfreuen können. Doch heute konnten diese schönen Eindrücke, obgleich sie sie wahrnahm, nicht so recht in ihre Seele dringen. Sie konnte sie nicht genießen – noch nicht. Sie spürte deutlich eine gewisse Aufregung. Trotz des kühlen Windes war ihr unangenehm warm. Ihre Haare waren schweißnass und ihre Bluse klebte an der Haut. Ihr Puls pochte. Ihr Herz bebte. Ihre Hand zitterte.  
  
Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte wollte sie noch eine Weile in dem Teil des Gartens wandeln, der für Gryffindorschüler reserviert war. So hatte sie es sich vorgenommen. Das Schloss bereitete sich eifrig auf den bevorstehenden Ausflug nach Hogwarts vor. Niemand verstand so recht, warum sie ganz alleine in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Aber, so dachte Ginny, sie würde ja nicht alleine bleiben.  
  
Sie hatte noch etwa eine Stunde, bis sie zur vereinbarten Zeit. Die Worte die Draco in seinem Brief gewählt hatte, waren immer noch nicht verhallt, dumpf und lieblich klangen sie des im Kopf des jungen Mädchens nach.  
  
Sie ging durch den Garten, traf einige Schüler, mit denen sie nur wenige Worte wechselte. Alle waren darauf bedacht, schnellstmöglich weiter zu kommen – die Gedanken waren schon in Hogmeals. Ginny war das ganz lieb – ihre Gedanken waren schon bei Draco. So spazierte sie im Garten, setzte sich hie und da auf eine Bank, konnte aber nicht lange sitzen bleiben.  
  
Sie war eigentlich müde. Die Nacht hatte ihr natürlich kaum einem Moment Schlaf gewährt. Sie hatte wach gelegen. Hatte gehofft und gebetet. Sie wusste, als sie aufstand nicht, so Recht, ob sie überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Würde sie jemals wieder schlafen können? Bei diesem starken Gefühl der Liebe? Bei diesem dumpfen, schönen, dumpfen, zugleich unangenehmen ziehen in der Brust – würde sie noch einmal schlafen können? Wie würde es weiter gehen?   
  
Sie schlug schließlich die Richtung ein, in welcher die vereinbarte Nische sich befand. Sie versuchte langsam zu gehen und bemühte sich, nicht aufgeregt zu wirken. Doch sie merkte, dass ihr das heute nicht gelingen wollte. Desto näher sie der vereinbarten Stelle kam, desto lauter schien ihr Herz zu pochen. Fast konnte man glauben, es wolle aus dem Körper hinaus. Hinaus springen oder vor Vorfreude und Unsicherheit zerplatzen. Sie tat schon kaum einen sicheren Schritte mehr – so sehr zitterten ihre Beine, zitterte Ginny selbst. Sie spürte, wie es ihr eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Nach der Erkenntnis dieser Nacht, war alles so klar. Sie spürte die Liebe ganz deutlich. So deutlich, dass sie es nicht mehr hätte ignorieren können. Aber sie wollte es auch nicht ignorieren.  
  
Sie hatte Angst. Würde Draco dasselbe empfinden? Liebte er sie? Oder nicht? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht sicher sein. Was wird, wenn er ablehnt? Was wird, wenn er ‚nein' sagt? Sie liebte ihn so unendlich stark, so fest. Aber konnte er das erwidern? Konnte er? Und vor allem, würde er?  
  
Sie ersehnte die Zeit des Treffens mit ihm. Irgendwie meinte sie zu fühlen, dass es einen guten Ausgang haben würde. Aber dennoch hatte sie Angst. Angst wie sie sie noch nie gehabt hatte. Es war nicht die Angst die sie gehabt hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war, sich vor bösen Geistern oder dem Sandmännchen gefürchtet hatte. Es war eine andere Angst – die Angst einer jungen Frau, die Angst davor, den Mann des Lebens zu verlieren, ohne ihn je gehabt zu haben. Die Angst davor, im Lieben zu scheitern, ehe man die Chance hat zu siegen.  
  
Aber es war auch etwas anderes. Was es war wusste sie nicht. Es war ein dunkler Vorbote, der die Härte und das Kämpfen voraussah, ebenso wie die Leiden, die ihre Liebe implizierte. Bedeuten sollte. Es war eine Angst, die tiefer war. Die Ginny in all der aktuellen Aufregung und Momentängste kaum wahrnehmen konnte –  
  
Es gab eigentlich keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass er ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. Er interessierte sich für sie – soviel stand heute fest. Sonst hätte er nicht geschrieben. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, hatte ihr zugelächelt – warum hätte er das tun sollen, wenn er sie nicht liebte?  
  
Sie erreichte die Nische schon früh. Es war ein kleines Dreieck. Das die Seite war die steinerne Wand der Hogwartsburg – dahinter musste wohl der Ravenclaw Tower liegen. Die andere Seite war eine Hecke, die jedoch stachelig war. Die dritte Seite war offen und lag parallel zum Weg. In der Morgensonne war das Dreieck nahezu ganz ausgestrahlt. Die roten Mauersteine ließen das Bild vollkommen werden. Es war nichts Beruhigendes an dieser Stelle, sie stand mitten in der Sonne.  
  
Ginny sah auf die Uhr – 9:39. Sie setzte sich ins Gras und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer, sodass sie den Weg im Blick hatte und Kommende schon früh sehen konnte. Sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und die Angst zu vermindern. Sie wollte sich einfach auf das kommende konzentrieren. Es ging um so viel! Sie musste, musste unbedingt alles versuchen. Musste sich beruhigen, musste ihm zeigen was sie wollte. Sie musste es schaffen. Sie versuchte den Puls herunterzuschrauben, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie schloss die Augen. Noch deutliche spürte sie ihren Puls durch die Adern pochen. Sie legte die zitternde Hand aufs Herz, als ob sie es beruhigen wollte. Doch es wirkte nicht. Der Puls raste und raste. Würde er überhaupt kommen? Würde er wirklich nicht nach Hogmeals gehen? Würde er sie treffen?  
  
Er hatte in seinen Briefen überzeugend geklungen. Er hatte nicht explizit gesagt, dass er sich freute und auf jeden Fall kommen würde. Er hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Es waren diese eigenartigen Worte, die Ginny den Eindruck vermittelten, dass er kommen würde. Sie versuchte, dem Brief zu vertrauen, versuchte ihrem Gefühl, Recht zu geben. Es war nicht einfach. Weder ihre Aufregung noch die Angst schienen sich zu vermindern. Sie nahm den Brief aus der Tasche und las ihn noch einmal. Die Worte waren so schön. Sie zeigten ihr, das auch Draco dies alles nicht kalt lies. Bestimmt - auch war er ziemlich berührt und verstört. Sie schloss die Augen abermals und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand.   
  
„Ginny?" Auch Draco war zu früh gekommen. Auch er war aufgeregt und hatte kaum geschlafen. Aber ihm war die Erkenntnis nicht vergönnt gewesen, warum er so aufgeregt war und warum er nicht hatte Schlaf finden können. Er wusste nicht einmal was er überhaupt tun sollte. Ginny merkte sofort, dass er aufgeregt war. Doch das steigerte ihre Aufregung nur zusätzlich. „Hallo Ginny!" Mehr als ein verhaltenes Lächeln brachte auch er nicht über die spröden Lippen. „Hallo Draco –" Nun ging es ging es ums Ganze. Oh Gott? Was sollte sie sagen? Was nur? „Setz dich doch" war das einzige was ihr zunächst einfiel. Draco setzte sich direkt neben Ginny. Sie spürte seine Schulter. Spürte sein Wärmen. Sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen.  
  
Minuten saßen die beiden nebeneinander schweigend im Gras. Still. Blickten in die Finsternis des Waldes. Atmeten in unregelmäßigen, heftigen Atemzügen. Spürten den Puls, die Aufregung. Jeder kämpfte innerlich. Versuchte sich zu bändigen und den Anfang zu machen. Doch das innere Tier schien heute nicht zu bändigen, die Hürden der Gedanken waren heute überhoch. Doch Ginny kämpfte, rang. Das eigene Ich durfte sie nicht aufhalten. Schließlich zog sie es durch, ließ die Hürden liegen und schaffte es schließlich. Sie drehte sich um, beugte sich etwas vor, suchte Dracos Augen. Sah Draco direkt in die Augen.  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal stieg die Aufregung beider ins Unerträgliche. Ginny focht einen Kampf in sich – nein, sie durfte sich nicht zurückziehen. Vorwärts. Jetzt. Durchziehen – nur diese Aktion durchziehen. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Die Worte wollten sich nicht bilden. Sie blieben stecken, die Lippen wollten sich nicht bewegen. Malfoy sah sie nur an. Ginnys vor Aufregung rotgewordene Wangen leuchteten ihm entgegen. Die Lippen waren ganz nah vor ihm. Die Tränen glitten seicht über sein Gesicht. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen – die großen, dunklen blauen, die schönen Augen – und sie sah auch in seine. Angespannt.   
  
In jenem Moment sahen die beiden Augenpaare direkt an. Frieden und Freiheit erfüllte sie. Wie damals im Tunnel, erstarrte die Zeit. Alles herum musste schweigen und auf die Liebe der beiden Augen sehen. Liebe!  
  
Endlich, endlich traute sich Ginny, sie umarmte Draco! Dieser, zunächst vollkommen überrumpelt, begriff nach kurze Zeit endlich was mit ihm und somit auch was mit Ginny los war. Glücklich schloss er auch eine Arme um Ginny.  
  
Sie umarmten sich lang. Pressten sich fest aneinander. Spürten, wie aufgeregt sie gewesen waren – ließen die Aufregung aus ihren Körpern strömen. Schafften es, sich endlich zu entspannen. Nach einer langen Zeit sahen sie sich noch einmal, diesmal völlig entspannt, tief in die Augen. Sie näherten sich, hielten kurz inne und küssten sich endlich.  
  
Die letzte Erlösung in aller Anspannung, die dieser Kuss bewirkte, gab ihnen neue Kraft. Sie konnten sich loslassen und einfach nur hingleiten lassen – in die innigen Umarmungen und Küsse der Liebe. Die Geborgenheit, die der Nähe erwachsen konnte schützte sie vor allem Äußeren. Und es war ein tiefer Seelengenuss. Die erweckten Seelenströme flossen in heiterer Geschwindigkeit direkt ineinander – sie verband sich und strebten ab jetzt direkt in eine Richtung. Gewärmt von den Strahlen der Sonnen und bestärkt durch die Empfindung der wahren Liebe umarmten und küssten sie sich immer wieder.  
  
Lange Zeit genossen sie dieses Glücksgefühl. Küssten sich, umarmten sich und hielten sich fest. Doch schließlich, als die Seeligkeit beide voll erfasst hatte, sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen.  
  
Aufrechter den je sahen sie sich an. Atemlos. Schweigend. In himmlischer Stille. Es war soviel Kraft, soviel Leben in den Blicken. Bestärkt und bestätigt durch die eindeutige Liebe zu ihrem Gegenüber brachte Ginny das unwiderrufliche, herrliche Geständnis. Noch einmal küsste sie Draco – es war ein sanfter, langer und sonnenwarmer Kuss, der an Glück keinen Wunsch ausließ. Dann legte sie ihre Lippen direkt an sein Ohr und sprach jene Worte, mit denen sie die weitere Geschichte fest und unwiderruflich verankerte – „ICH LIEBE DICH!" 


	10. tauwetter

Der Tag der größten Erfüllung ging auf seine letzte Stunde zu. Der Mond schien hell auf Ginnys Bett, klar und deutlich sah man die stille Natur vor der Fenster. Eine schwarze Decke hatte sich über die Burg zu Hogwarts gelegt und hatte alle Gedanken, Zauber und Gefühle in den Schlaf gezwungen. Nur Ginny und ihre Liebe zu Draco schien noch mit dem hellen Mond zu wachen und durchdrang das schwarze Nichts der Nacht.  
  
Ginny lag wach auf ihrem Kissen und starrte aus dem Fenster, glücklich über das was heute geschehen war. Endlich hatte sie ein Ziel erreicht, erreicht was zu erreichen war. Hatte das erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Eine Baierre niedergerissen zu haben, eine Grenze überschritten und geöffnet zu haben – einfach am Ziel zu sein. Es gab ihr viel Kraft.  
  
Ginny lag nur einfach da, genoss die Atemzüge des Tages, spürte die innere Ruhe und die neue innere Stärke, die nun endlich Einzug in sie Erhalten hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lies sie noch einmal alle Bilder und Eindrücke an sich vorbeiziehen. Alles noch einmal. Wie wunderbar dieser Tag doch gewesen war, wie verheißungsvoll er begonnen hatte und wie schön er ausgeklungen war.  
  
Die Zukunft, dass heißt die neue Zukunft, hatte zu Tagen begonnen. Was die nächsten Tage bringen würden war unausdenklich. Sie wusste, das eine schöne Zeit sich ankündigte. Sie wusste, dass eine neue Welt sich auf getan hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Ginny lächelte in sich hinein und sprach noch einmal jene Worte, die ihr die neue Welt eröffnet hatten. „Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Beglückt sagte sie es mehrere Male. Flüsterte die Worte des Glücks vor sich her! Bis sie in langen Zügen atmend, selig liebend und in voller Erfüllung in die süßen Träume der Nacht entschlief.  
  
In der Tat waren die folgenden Tage die schönsten, verträumtesten und liebevollsten Tage, die Ginny bewusst erlebt hatte. In heimlichen Treffen in Bibliothek, in Gärten und auf den Gängen konnte sie Glück aus dem Topf schöpfen, der nur wahren Liebenden zugänglich ist. Es war nicht zählbar, wie oft sie sich trafen, wie oft sie sich küssten. Alles was zählte war die Liebe. Ginny konnte alles noch garnicht so recht glauben. Sie spürte aber alles so deutlich, dass sie das Glück in vollen Zügen zu sich nehmen konnte. Alles passte so gut. Es war real. Die Liebe war echt – und Draco war auch echt.  
  
Die Liebe zu Draco und die Liebe die Draco ihr entgegen brachte war so tief, so innig, das man sie wohl beneiden konnte. Ginny kannte nun die Vollkommenheit des Glückes, die nur wenige wirklich kennen. Die Lebensfäden der beiden hatten sich an jenem besagtem Augustsamstag endgültig verknotet, wahrscheinlich sind sie ein einziger Faden geworden – bis zu ihrem Ende.  
  
Man möchte die beiden um die Innigkeit ihrer Liebe und um die Vollkommenheit ihres Glückes beneiden. Und jener Samstag war zweifelsohne einer der glücklichsten Tage – wenn nicht der glücklichste – den die beiden je erlebt hatten. Doch es hing der dunkle Vorhang des Schweigens und des Geheimnisses über ihrer Liebe. Die Lieben hatten einen stillschweigenden Pakt geschlossen, keinem Dritten von der Liebe zu erzählen. Das Schweigen war im Anfang der Garant der Ungestörtheit, doch die Tage dieser Ungestörtheit waren gezählt.  
  
Draco war in der 7. Klasse und damit stand er vor der Entscheidung, wie sein Leben weiterzugehen hatte. Am 26. August schließlich erhielt Draco von seinem Vater einen Brief, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass es nun Probleme gab, die er zu lösen hatte. Wie war das weitere Leben mit Ginny zu gestalten? Der Vater teilte dem Sohn mit – gefragt wurde er nicht, - dass der Vater einen Platz an der roten Universität zu Leningrad besorgt hatte. Die rote Universität sei eine der Universitäten, die noch nicht von diesem Muggelwahn befallen sei – die Moskauer Regierung wisse nichts von der Existenz dieser Universität. Draco war kreidebleich, als er den Brief am Frühstückstisch las. Ihm wurde nun bewusst, dass er für Lord Voldemort arbeiten sollte – gegen jene Menschen, die Muggel mochten, gegen die Muggel selbst, gegen jenen Max Frisch, der das Buch geschrieben hatte, gegen Proffesor Snape, der die Totenesser verlassen hatte und – gegen Ginny Weasley.   
  
Draco hatte die beschwörenden Worte seines Vaters noch deutlich in den Ohren „Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns!" Somit war er, Draco Malfoy, gegen alle! Ein unerträglicher Gewissenskonflikt beschwor sich in ihm herauf. Wie einseitig sie doch alle dachten. Wie einseitig doch die Realität war.  
  
Er ging in der Mittagspause zu Ginny und zeigte ihr den Brief und erklärte ihr was es bedeutete. Sie blickten ihn still und geschockt an. Nur langsam kamen ihr die Wort über die Lippen. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, Draco. Irgendwie musste dieser Konflikt kommen – wir sind aus verschiedenen Lagern, verschiedenen Häusern. Unsere Väter sind Erzfeinde. Wir müssen, das Schweigen brechen, damit alle wissen, dass wir das nicht dulden. Es ist die größte Herausforderung der sich unsere Liebe stellen muss. Aber ich werde zu dir halten – auf mich kannst du vertrauen!"  
  
Draco wusste wie klug diese Worte waren, aber es half nichts. Er musste sich entscheiden und konnte es doch nicht. Ginny erzählte ihm, dass ihre Mutter in vier Tagen Hogwarts besuchen würde und bis zum ersten September bleiben würde. Sie wisse, dass ihre Mutter etwas merken würde – sie merke alles. Alles verlangte nach einer Lösung, aber man fand keine. Die Zeit schlief nicht.  
  
Abend vier Tage später sah alles schon anders aus. Die Wahrheit drängte nun ans Licht. Es war später Abend, als Ginny und Draco sich trafen. Ute – eine Hufflepuffschülerin – hatte sie vermutlich heute Mittag beobachtet. Im hellen Mondschein flackerte der Schatten der Bäume über die Nacht, als Ginny auf Draco zuging. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn kurz, ehe die beiden Arm in Arm weiter gingen.  
  
„Und?" fing Draco vorsichtig an. Ihr Mutter hatte noch nichts bemerkt und Ute schien zu schweigen, aber wie lange noch. Ginny wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Irgendwann müsste sie nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihrer Umgebung die Liebe gestehen. Die Liebe, die die Umwelt nicht akzeptieren würde. Sie sah Draco traurig in die Augen und wusste, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde.  
  
„Draco -" begann sie langsam „es hat keinen Sinn, eine Beziehung zu führen, in der man immer vor der Umwelt fliehen muss. Es hat keinen Sinn seine Liebe zu verstecken. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum mag es gut und legitim sein, um die Liebe zu schützen und zu stärken. Aber jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, da wir es allen zeigen müssen, ehe sie es über jemand anderes erfahren. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fallen wird. Ich weiß, dass es mir schwer fallen wird. Aber es muss sein. Wir müssen den Kampf beginnen und der Wahrheit in die Augen sehen."  
  
Draco erschrak. Er ahnte was Ginny wollte und schwieg. Ginny fuhr fort. „Morgen ist der Maskenball in der großen Halle. Ich vermute, du hast noch keine Partnerin – ich habe auch keinen Partner. Also lass uns zusammen gehen. Dann können wir bis um halb zwölf, noch einmal den Abschied von der Ungestörtheit nehmen. Danach müssen wir es allen zeigen."  
  
Draco zitterte beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Aber er wusste, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Deshalb stimmte er zu. 


	11. glasnost

Würdevoll erhob die Sonne ihr rotes Gesicht über dem Schloss von Hogwarts. Es war der 31. August 2007 der mit diesen warmen spätsommerlichen Strahlen seinen Einklang präsentierte. Noch ruhte die Festung, noch wartete der Wald. Bald aber würden die Menschen in dieser Festung erwachen, schon bald würde sich alles lebhaft auf den Maskenball vorbereiten. Dann aber wird die Glasnost blühen, dann wird auch die Front zerbrechen. Auch Ginny und Draco schliefen noch, seltsam ruhig für einen Tag wie diesen. Es war der Tag, an dem sich alles gegen sie wenden konnte. An dem sich alles entscheiden würde – ein ganzes Leben zweier Menschen.  
  
Mögen die Stürme ihnen ins Gesicht wehen, mögen sie standhaft bleiben. Sollten die Wellen über ihnen zusammenbrechen, so sollen sie ihnen in Liebe entgegentreten. Lasst uns hoffen, lasst uns sie ermutigen für einander zu stehen – gegen alle Fronten. Hoffen wir auf ihr Glück und ihr Geschick. Denn der Kampf sollte beginnen. Die Welten warteten auf das Signal loszuschlagen. Die Stürme standen in den Startlöchern, die Wellen hatten genügend Wasser. Die Armeen von Gut und Böse waren gerichtete gegen ihre Liebe – gegen ihren Frieden. Wünschen wir der Liebe, wünschen wir den beiden den Sieg!  
  
Als Ginny aufwachte wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie so ruhig geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte geträumt in dieser Nacht, einen wunderschönen Traum. Sie sei mit Draco zusammen an einem See gewesen. Sie hatten nebeneinander gesessen und hatten sich gegenseitig im Arm gehalten. Es war schön gewesen, mit Draco den Sternenhimmel zu beobachten. Es war schön, geborgen von allem, unter hellem Mond mit Draco zu sitzen und zu wissen, das alles gut werden würde. Es war einfach schön gewesen, frei von allen Sorgen mit Draco zusammen zu sein. Und dann war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen – und war in der Wirklichkeit aufgewacht. Es sollte ein Traum bleiben ...  
  
Sie rieb sich die Augen und konnte sich selbst nicht davon zurückhalten, den Traum sogleich ihrem Tagebuch zu vermitteln. Eigentlich hatte sie nie morgens ins Tagebuch geschrieben. Sie brauchte sehr lange, um alles zu notieren, denn sie bemühte sich, alles möglichst detailliert und authentisch zu schreiben. Sie wollte das Gefühl jenes Traums für lange Zeit aufbewahren. Nun war die Zeit knapp geworden, sie rannte ins Bad und zog sich halb zähneputzend an, kämmte sich und huschte über die Flure zur großen Halle. Zum Essen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
  
Der Unterricht verlief wie gewöhnlich, seit diesem Schuljahr. Sie war mittlerweile eine Stütze der Klasse geworden. Es war seltsam. Aber Ginny führte das auf Draco zurück: Sie hatte jetzt ein Ziel und das erleichterte das Lernen. Nach der Mittagspause fand kein Unterricht mehr statt. Ginny bereitete sich nun auf den Abend vor. Der Ball sollte um 20:00 Uhr beginnen und war eine Maskerade gemäß höfisch französischer Tradition. Das bedeutet, dass niemand wissen durfte, wer hinter der jeweiligen Maske steckte. Es waren verständlicher Weise bereits seit Wochen wilde Spekulationen im Umlauf, wer sich nun wen als Tanzpartner ausgesucht hatte. Das unterlag jedoch meistenteils strengster Geheimhaltung. Er um 23:30 Uhr sollten die Masken abgenommen werden.  
  
Ginny machte sich daran, ihr Kostüm zu vervollständigen. Zuvor hatte sie noch einige Details mit Draco abgesprochen – unter anderem wie er sie erkennen konnte. Ihr Kostüm war denkbar einfach, aber es gefiel ihr. Eigentlich war sie komplett weiß gekleidet, allerdings in einem gedecktem Ton. Diese glitzernden Hochzeitkleiderstoff konnte sie nicht leiden. Einfache Schuhe, Kleid, Bluse und natürlich eine hübsche Haube, damit man sie nicht gleich am roten Haar erkennen konnte. Nur die Maske war nicht weiß, sie war schwarz – Draco hatte den genauen Kontrast gewählt. Das Paar in schwarz weiß.  
  
Ginny nähte noch einige Stiche und hängte das fertige Kostüm in ihren Schrank. Die restliche paar Stunden versuchte sie sich zu beschäftigen, konnte sich jedoch verständlicher Weise nicht so recht ablenken.  
  
Um 18:30 Uhr begann sie schon sich umzuziehen. Alles musste stimmen – das war eine Affinität, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Um kurz vor acht war Ginny soweit – sie ging runter in den dunklen Gang, in dem sie sich mit Draco traf. Sie umarmten sich kurz , gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann gingen sie zur großen Halle.  
  
Als sie den Saal betraten waren noch kaum Schüler da. Der Saal selbst hatte sich verändert. Das Podest, auf dem normalerweise die Lehrer speisten war weggeräumt worden. Die Tische waren ganz entfernt worden, zum Sitzen musste man die Eingangshalle benutzen. Vorne in der Mitte war ein kleines Rednerpult, an dem der Schulsprecher die Maskerade eröffnen sollte. Eine kleine Kapelle war hinten links aufgebaut. Das gesamte Bild wirkte stark veraltete und erinnerte an den vorrevolutionären Festsaal zu Versailles, lediglich der Sonnenkönig als Vorsitzender fehlte. Einige Paare und Einzelgestalten standen schon im Saal, meist in der hinteren Hälfte. Die Kapelle war noch nicht besetzt, alles wartete.  
  
Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung im Raum, es war der erste Maskenball den Hogwarts erlebte. So waren die Schüler etwas unsicher, es war schon seltsam nicht zu wissen, wem man gegenüber steht. Der Maskenball war übrigens auf drängen der Schülervertretung angesetzt worden und hatte Schülersprecher Neville Longbottom zeitweise in scharfe Kontroverse mit dem Lehrerrat und dem Schulrat gebracht, doch er hatte sich durchgesetzt.   
  
Jetzt in diesem Moment musste Ginny an Neville denken. Seit sie beim Yule- Ball mit ihm getanzt hatte, hatte er sich in der SV immer für solche Feste stark gemacht. 'Sie fördern den Zusammenhalt der ganzen Schule,' hatte er immer gesagt – irgendwie hatte er Recht behalten. Damals in der fünften Jahrgangsstufe war er zum ersten Mal SV-Vertreter seines Jahrgangs geworden, ein Jahr später für das Haus Gryffindor. Seit diesem Jahr war er gewählter Schülersprecher und SV-Vorsitzender.   
  
Mit der Magie hatte es Neville nie gehabt, aber was Organisation oder große Reden anging, so hatte er ein Talent. Neville war einer der wenigen Redner, denen Ginny über eine Minute zuhören konnte, ohne dass es ihr langweilig wurde. Trotzdem war Neville immer Außenseiter geblieben.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der Saal gefüllt. Ginny merkte, dass sie nun mitten unter Schülern war. Sie stand mitten unter Schülern, in Dracos Arm und niemand wusste es. Die Kapelle war nun auch schon besetzt. Alles wartete gespannt auf den, der den Ball eröffnen sollte – der Schülersprecher. Es dauerte allerdings noch einige Minuten. Mit den üblichen fünf Minuten Verspätung erreichte Neville dann doch das Rednerpult – er war der einizige unmaskierte im ganzen Raum. Ein dünnes Pfeifen erklang, der Saal wurde Still:  
  
„Liebe Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler,  
  
Wir haben es geschafft. Nach etwa fünfzig Jahren findet in Hogwarts wiedereinmal ein Maskenball statt. Wie ihr sicher wisst, hat es im Vorfeld einige gegeben, die gegen einen solchen Maskenball waren. Darum möchte ich euch stellvertretend für die Schülervertretung kurz noch einmal deutlich machen, war wir diesen Maskenball so sehr forciert haben.  
  
Durch die Teilung in vier Häuser, hat sich in Hogwarts eine Teilung in vier Gemüter vollzogen ,die wir nicht für wünschenswert halten. Das oberste Gebot muss die Einheit Hogwarts sein, auch dafür habe ich mich wählen lassen. Genau das bewirkt dieser Maskenball. Alle sind gleich, niemand weiß so recht, wer der andere ist. Auch darum fordere ich euch auf: tauscht eure Partner. Vielleicht findet ihr Menschen, die euch bis heute noch gar nicht bewusst waren. Ich erwarte jedenfalls einige Überraschungen um halb zwölf. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß. Schüler aller Häuser Hogwarts vereinigt Euch!  
  
Der Ball ist eröffnet!"  
  
Nach kurzen Beifall begann die Kapelle zu spielen und der Tanz begann. Im Tanz mit Draco musste Ginny über die Rede nachdenken. Diesen Einheitsgedanken von Neville hatte sie nie so recht vertstanden. Jetzt, wie sie in Dracos Armen war, war er ihr plötzlich nah und vertraut.   
  
Der Ball kam voll in Stimmung. Ginny verlor Draco nie aus den Augen – erst nach gut einer Stunde machten die beiden die erste Pause. Draco war ein guter Tänzer, wenn er auch ein Anfänger war – er gab sich Mühe. Anfangs hatte Ginny ihn führen müssen, doch mittlerweile konnte er auch führen. Nach einer kurzen Weile wurde Draco von einem Mädchen in roter Maske um einen Tanz gebeten, Ginny nickte. Sie saß noch ein Weilchen da, bis sie zu Neville ging und ihn um einen Tanz bat. Neville – der keine Tanzpartnerin gefunden hatte – stimmte zu. Er erkannte Ginny sofort, zu oft hatten die beiden auf Schulfesten miteinander getanzt – er tanzte sehr gut. Es hatte sich zwischen beiden ein vertrautes Verhältnis entwickelt, dass aber niemals über das platonische hinaus ging. Eigenartiger Weise hatte Ginny auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie wechselte während des Tanzes einige Gedankenfetzen mit Neville. Er schien zu erkennen oder zu ahnen, wer Ginny heute Abend begleitete. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Nach zwei weiteren Tänzen gingen sie auseinander und Ginny wurde sie von jemand aufgefordert, den sie nicht kannte oder erkannte. Und so kamen noch viele daher. Immer wieder tanzte sie mit Unbekannten, aber die Tänze mit Draco waren die schönsten. Nach einem weiteren, sehr langen Tanz verwies Draco auf die Uhr: 23:24. Sie verließen den Saal und trennten sich kurz, Ginny wollte ihr Maske und die Haube ins Zimmer bringen. Sie trafen um fünf nach halb zwölf in der vollkommen leeren Eingangshalle – alle anderen hatte es nach drinnen gezogen.  
  
Das Herz schlug bis in alle Höhen, als Ginny die Treppe runter ging. Unten wartete Draco. Heute, heute würden sie es tun. Glasnost. Heute. Ginny hatte sich noch einmal besonders schick gemacht. Sie hatte sich die Haare gesteckt und sich geschminkt. Sie wusste, dass es kein einfacher Weg sein würde, diese zwanzig Meter in die große Halle. Sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung viele Feinde hatte – offene und versteckte. Sie wusste, dass auch ihrer engen Vertrauten – ihre Eltern, Geschwister, Harry, Hermine – dagegen sein würden.  
  
Sie ging auf Draco zu. Er sah sie mit entschlossenem Blick an. Sie konnte kein zittern in seinen Bewegungen erkennen. Aber sie wusste, dass auch er nervös war. Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und küsste ihn zart auf die Wange. Dann nahmen sie sich bei der Hand, die Weiße und der Schwarze. Sie hielten die Hände fest während sie Richtung großen Saal gingen. Sie spürten die Wärme des anderen – dadurch gestärkt betraten sie den großen Saal – den Festsaal.  
  
Der Atem im Festsaal geriet ins Stocken. Niemand tat eine Bewegung. Alles blickte in Richtung des eintrendenden Paares. Es hatten sich heute Abend viele seltsame Konstellationen zusammengefunden und erst soeben erkannt, wer sie waren. Doch diese waren ebenso erstaunt wie alle anderen. Dieses Paar war aber nicht nur seltsam, es schien unnatürlich. Molly Wealsley wurde kreidebleich und verließ den Saal. Auch Ron und seine Freunde guckten geschockt, ebenso wie der Slytherintisch. Alles guckte still in Richtung der beiden.  
  
Erst als Neville die Kapelle eindringlich aufforderte, begann diese wieder zu spielen. Ginny tanzte mit Draco. Alles war geschockt. Das Fest ging weiter.  
  
Das war im August 2007 – Ginny und Draco hatten noch einmal, einen schönen Sommer gehabt. 


	12. Nachwort

Last Update:   
  
Ich habe jetzt die ganze Story, die bisher die Development Version war gepostet. Ich habe mich entschlossen nicht mehr am Text weiter 'rumzudoktern, sondern, wenn ich die Zeit finde, eine komplett neue Auflage in englischer Originalsprache (die ich dann 1:1 übersetze) zu schreiben.   
  
Danksagung:   
  
Ich möchte hier allen danken, die mir bei der Erstellung der FanFic geholfen haben. Besonders zu erwähnen wäre Sarah Plescher, die mir wertvolle Hilfe in Sachen Rechtschreibung gegeben hat. Alle inhaltlichen Beta-Leser, also Viviane von Cornwall(EvH), Daggi(HaD), Herger (dol2day), DracoGirl(HaD) und Hermy (HaD), möchte ich herzlichst meinen Dank aussprechen. Eure Arbeit ist nicht vergessen und ich nehme eure Hinweise mit in die neue Version   
  
Es war immer meine Vision, eine dreiteilige FanFic mit dem Titel Einhandsegler zu machen. Jedoch bin ich leider bei dem ersten Teil - der zunächst 'Eine Liebe mit Hindernissen', später 'leben ist brücken schlagen ...' - stecken geblieben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Geschichte eine Aufarbeitung einer Beziehung war, die ich jetzt endgültig beendet habe. Vieles was in den Worten und Briefen von Ginny und Malfoy geschrieben stand, war ein Schrei meiner Seele, nach dem was gewesen war, waren Worte und Bilder aus meiner vergangenen Beziehung. Näheres dazu findet ihr hier: http://www.planetliebe.de/vbb/showpost.php?p=339577&postcount=110   
  
Das ist aber nun vorbei. Ich habe eine neue Liebe gefunden und es fällt schwer aus den Rudimenten einer alten Liebe wieder eine lebendige Geschichte zu machen.   
  
Ich glaube es hat mir sehr geholfen diese Gesichte zu schreiben und es hat mir sehr gut getan, dass ihr - hier im EvHermine Forum - die Geschichte gelesen habt und mir - der lange Zeit unfähig war, über seine Gefühle offen zu sprechen - auf diese Weise zugehört habt. Ich glaube es ist ein Grund, warum ich heute noch hier bin. Vielen Dank für all eure Hilfe!   
  
Dieser Text ist mir alles andere als leicht Gefallen.   
  
Greez   
  
meph 


	13. Nicht verwendete Ausschnitte

Teil 2 Die Gesichter beider brannten. Er war eube Flucht, die kein zurück mehr erlaubte. Es war ein Schritt in die Freiheit. Weit hinaus in den Himmel des Lebens. Er war ein neues Lkeben. Sie rannten und rannten tief in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Dornen, Gestrüpp – alles rammte sich in ihre Gesichter, tief in ihr Fleisch. Doch schließlich standen sie an einer Lichtung, die beiden das Gefühl gab, das sie es geschafft hatten. Sie stand genau in der Mitte, blickten sich direkt in die Augen. Lange blieben sie so stehen. Alles um sie herum war vergessen. Es war das Gefühl der Erfüllung. Sie gingen beide langsam nieder und sich schweigend anschauend, begannen beide langsam dem Schlaf zu verfallen. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie auf dieser Erde einschliefen. Ihre Seele n schwanden hinweg, dorthin, wo es keinen Unterschied zwischen Slytherin udn Gryffindor, Malfoy und Weasley, Mann und Frau gab. Dorthin wo nur eines zählt – die Liebe. Sie hatten das Paradies auf Erden nicht finden dürfen. Ihre Flucht war ihr Tod gewesen. Sie waren erfroren. So lasst uns bitten, den Gott, die Götter oder wer auch immer das Leben der Menschen bewacht, dass er den beiden bei sich endlich das schenkt, war wir ihnen auf der Erde verwehrt hatten. So sei es.  
  
Doch die Hoffnung, die von diesem Tod ausging, war stark. Die beiden waren gestroben, um die Zauberwelt ein Stück weiter zu bringen. Es war ein großes Opfer. Es hat beide in jungen Jahren Leid und Missgunst gelehrt. Doch sie haben gestanden. Sie sind stehend gestorben – sie mussten stehend sterben. Freilich, sie haben etwas bewirkt, das sie für immer leben lässt – als die Hoffnung schon fast mit ihnen gestorben war – sich Lucius Malfoy und Artur Wealey das erste Mal in die Augen sahen, nicht stratten – sahen.  
  
  
  
Teil 1 Die folgenden Wochen waren zweifelsohne wunderschöne. Ginny und Draco hüteten ihr Geheimnis gut – es machte die Beziehung spanender, aufregenbder und bot beiden die Möglichkeit, sich dem anderen voll hinzugeben ohne dabei sich selbst zu verlieren. Die Spaziergänge inm fahlen Licht der Sonnenuntergänge, die heimlichen Treffen am warn lodernden Feuer einer kleinen Kammer ganz oben auf einem Turm, die flüchtigen, aber dennoch festen, Blicke über die Tische hinweg ebi den Mahlzeiten, die Mittagspausen in der Muggelbibliothek oder im Garten. Die ganze Zeit rock nach einer entspannten Fremde in der der Alltag in die Nebensächlichkeit gedrängt wurde.  
  
  
  
Teil 2 (perestroika)  
  
Es waren keine 20 Tage seit dem Maskenball vergangen, da hatte sich Ginnys dunkle Vorahnung erfüllt. Ihre Mutter und selbst ihr Vater hatten ihr Briefe geschrieben, deren Ton ziemich unmissverständlich gewesen war. Ihr Vater hatte sogar gedroht, sie von der Schule zu nehmen. Niemand in der ganzen Schule wagte es, ihr ins Gesischt zu sehen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Lieb eine Grenze übertreten, die vorher noch niemand übertreten hatte. Niemand redete mehr mit ihr – niemand außer Draco und Neville. Aber Ginny war nicht bereit von ihrer Liebe auch nur einen Milimeter zu verrücken.  
  
Teil 3  
  
Als Neville aufwachte durchzog ihn einseltsames Grauen. Irgendetwas in ihm schien ihm zu sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwie fühlte er, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Er sah auf seinen Tischwecker, der ahnungslos eintönig tickte: 3:49 Es war viel zu früh, aber er wusste sofort, er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er zog sich einen Pollover über und klemmte sichdie Hose um. Dann schlich er aus dem Schlafsaal. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen solte, also schlich er Richtung Eingangshalle. Alles war seltsam still und unheimlich um diese Zeit. Alle hatten sich zur Ruhe gelegt – keine Seele wachte mehr. Neville fand die Eingangstür offen. Er wundert sich sehr und ging darum hinaus. Als er vor die Tür trat wehte ein kalter Windin sein Gesicht. Die Bäume zitterten ängstlich, der Wind schrie als ob er die Verzweiflung spürte. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, doch die durchnässten Wege weckten jetzt eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihm. Neville zitterte, wollte eigentlich umkehren, aber eine ungekannte, unbestimmbare Macht zog ihn wie ein magische Seil tiefer ins innere des dunklen, verbotenen Wald. Abseits von allen Wegen wurde er immer tiefer in das Ungetüm gezogen. Plötzlich zuckte aus dem Himmel ein Blitz – kurz war es hell. Neville erschrak heftigt, denn mit dem Blitz war plötzlich ein bleiches Gesicht zu seinen Füßen zu sehen gewesen. Er spürte, wie seine von Gestrüb zerzausten und durchnächsten Kleider an ihm klebten, traute sich fast nicht mehr zu Boden zu sehen, dort wo er das bekannte Gesicht so bleich gesehen hatte. Nun langsam blickte er zu Boden und bückte sich nieder. Jetzt sah er auch ein zweites bleiches Gesicht – kalt und tot. Er sank zu Boden, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Jetzt musste er das Resultat eines verlorenen kampfes erkennen. Sie waren von einer umgestürzten Tanne erschlagen worden – ein Blitz hatte die Flucht aus der verhassten Welt beendet., Und jetzt kniete er davor, der Mund trocken. Nicht mehr fähig zu weinen, nicht einmal fähig zu schreien. Er war das Ende. Das Ende eine Kampfes um die Freiheit der Liebe, der ebenso grausam war wie der Gegener. In diesem Moment hoffte Neville nunnoch, der Blitz könne auch ihn treffen. In dieser Welt, die an Differenzen lebt und an Differenzen tötet – die an Differenzen zu Grunde geht. Willenlos kniete er nieder, regungslos während der Regen einsetzten und immer heftiger wurde. Neville schwieg und konnte nichts verstehen. Es war als hätte ein Mensch, den loderndem Lebensfeuer die Luft genommen. Eine kleine Flamme zitterte nur noch leise vor sich hin und bleib nur wie ein Zufall am Leben. Schwer lastete der Tod auf Neville, zwei Menschen denen er den Schutz nicht hatte geben können. Er konnte er nocht begreifen, er konnte auch noch nicht trauern. Er konnte nur auf ihre leblosen Körper starren und sehen, wie sehr die Grausamkeit der Menschen denen schadet, die nicht bereit sind, sie mitzutragen. Er hob ihren Kopf an und sah dem toten Mädchen in die Augen. Wieviel hatte sie erleiden müssen, nur weil es der Umgebung nicht genhem gewesen war, wen sie geliebt hatte. Früher hatten ihre Augen gestraht, hatten ihn angelacht, hatten ihr Leben gegeben. Jetzt ware sie ausgepustet und leer. Tot. Ein Mensch hatte sterben müssen, weil andere ihre Liebe nicht akzeptiert und bekämpft hatten. Erst jetzt kamen die Tränen endlich über Nevilles Lider. Er hielt den leblosen Kopf in der Hand. Streichelte ihre Wange, strich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Er hatte eine Freundin verloren – sie hatte alles verloren. Ihr Leben. Er legte ihren Kopf wie sacht auf den feuchten Waldboden. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sacht die Stirn der Toten mit seinen Lippen zu berühren, eher er sich der Leiche Dracos zuwandte. Auch dieser hatte wegen der ungewollten Liebe sterben müssen. Auch er war tot. Neville verband weniger mit Draco als mit Ginny, aber dennoch war ein Mensch an der starren Grausamkeit anderer zu Grunde gegangen. Für immer. Unwiderruftlich. Niemals wieder lebend. Er legte sein Ohr auf den Hals des Toten und weinte. Lies den Tränen, die bisher nur zögernd geflossen waren, endlich freien Lauf. Jetzt endlich konnte er heulen., konnte es schreien. Und er schrie. Schrie und heulte in der Nacht, sodass das Gewitter verschreckt weiterziehen musste. Es zog weiter, ohne etwas zu registrieren.  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Ginny blickte in die Bäume, die ihrer Freiheit beschützen sollten. Nur schwer war die Farbe erkennbar, die diese Tage hatten. Alles war so schwarz, so tief in der letzten Nacht  
  
  
  
Er zieht die Vorhänge seicht zurück. Er sieht Ginny an. Er kann sie beobachten und sieht, vor den eigenen Augen – sieht ihre Schultern, ihre Haare, ihre Ohren, die Armen, ihren Hals, ihre Brust – als sähe er ihr Leben. Draco flossen die Tränen aus den Augen, er sah die kleine Narbe, von der er nicht wusste, was sie verursacht hatte. Wenn er Ginny so sah, wurde er immer melancholisch, wurde er noch mehr verliebt. Sie ist schon ..  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Ginny wandte sich ab. Ihr lief eine Träne über die rechte Wange. Sie hatte erwartet, dass es schwer sein würde, aber dass es so hart sein würde, dass es so weh tat, hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können. Ihre Seele wurde getreten. Sie hörte Harry und Ron auf sie einschreien. Sie hörte nicht zu, sah nur noch ins Feuer und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wischte die Träne aus dem Gesicht, holte tief Lust und sagte: "Ich geh jetzt schlafen." Sie wollte einfach nur aufstehehn und ins Bett gehen. Aber Hermine hielt sie fest und sah sie durchdringend an: "Ginny, es ist möglich, sich zu irren. Du hast heute Abend mit Draco getanzt und er mag ein guter Tänzer sein. Er mag auch heute Abend nett gewesen sein. Aber er ist ein schlechter Mensch. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Er sit doch eindeutig, dass er von einer anderen Welt als du. Er kann nicht lieben. Du wirst ihm morgen sagen, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchtest. Ich werde dich natürlich dabei unterstützen. Draco ist, wie wir ja schon lange wissen, ein Unmensch und ist nicht zur Lieb fähig, nur zum Hass." Ginny konnte die Tränen nicht mehr halten. Sie bagann hörbar zu schluchtzen. Aber Hermine redete unbarmherzig weiter: "Du musst verstehen, dass sowas nicht geht. Das ist doch ganz normal, dass so jemand nicht zu dir passt. Es gibt so viele Jugend die tausendmal besser für dich wären als dieses Ekel ..." "Hermine!" Neville hatte den Raum betreten. Er sah müde aus. "was redest du für einen Unsinn?". Er ging auf die vier und stellte sich hinter Ginny, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah Hermine mit einem durchdringendem Blick an. Sie sah in verwirrt an. Nach eine Weile fuhr er mit eine entschiedenen Stimme fort. "Bitte halt doch den Mund, wenn du nichts sinnvolles zu sagen hast. Deine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin ist nicht, Schüler zu verletzen und zu demütigen, sondern ihnen Hilfe anzubieten und zu unterstützen." "Aber Ginny will mit Malfoy zusammen sein. Meine Aufgabe ist es auch, Schüler vor Dummheiten zu bewahren." "Bewahr dich besser selbst vor Dummheiten – Liebe ist nie eine Dummheit. Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann solltest du nicht glauben, über andere bestimmen zu müssen." Er kniete sich vor Ginny und sagte in leisem, zärtlichem Ton "geh besser und ruh dich aus, ich werde mit ihr reden." Ginny nickte und ging mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht in Richtung Baderaum. "Ich geh ihr nach" sagte Hermine und stand auf. "Nein" sagte Neville und tart ihr in den Weg "es ist besser wennn du sie in Ruhe lässt und deinen Mund hälst". Ginny schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Sie hörte das weitere Gespräch nicht mehr. Das Fenster im Zimmer war auf Kippe und sie konnte das leise Rauschen in der Nacht hören. Sie schluchtzte immernoch. Alles in ihr tat weh, die ganze Seele war verletzt worden. Blut, nur Blut. Warum musste das Erwachen so grausam sein? Sie wischte sich die Tränen.  
  
  
  
Teil 1 "Hallo Ginny" Ginny steckte das Buch in ihre Schultasche. Draco war am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen geblieben. Auch sie stand still, sah ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. In ihr lebte ein leichtes Herzklopfen aus. Sie nickte ihm nur zu. Draco schien auf ein solches Zeichen gewartet zu haben und kam iht entgegen, Ginny sah ihn an. Die merkte, dass er nervös war und wurde urplötzlich auch nervös. "Hallo Draco" sagtes sie, einfach um etwas gesagt zu haben. Wider hatte sie das Gefühl nicht so recht zu wissen, wa szu tun war. Wieder sah sie Draco an, wieder ahs er sie an. Wieder war da diese seltsame Wärme. Die seltsame Angst. Die Angst vor sich selbst. Sie wollte wegsehen, aber sie traute sich nicht . Sie schwieg nur. Sah seine grünen Augen. Weiche Augen, lebendige Augen, warme Augen – schöne Augen. Was sollte sie sagen? Das Schweigen war unerträglich. Doch wo waren die Worte geblieben. Es war peinlich, diese Stille. Sollte sie doch wegsehen? Aber .. ihr fehlten die Gedanken. Sie merkte, dass sie langsam rot wurde. Aber es war auch kein Wunder, denn die Situation wird peinlicher. Und doch was es schön. Warum sagter sie nichts? Warum fiel ihr nichts ein? Warum konnte sie das Gefühl nicht beschreiben? Aber warum sagte Draco nichts. Warum sah er sie nur aso an? Warum war sein Gesicht so schön? Er konnte doch etwas sagen. Er stand etwas von irh entfernt und tat doch nichts als sie ansehen. War es ihm auch peinlich? Aber der Moment, der Augenblick war ja auch nicht nur peinlich. Nein, er war auch schön. Er war so schön. Sein helles Gesicht leuchtete im Lampenschein, seine hellen Haare waren ganz glatt gekämmt. Seine Augen stachen in ihre Seele und verursachten diese seltsame Wärme. Schlossen ihre Seele seltsam auf und machte sie weich. Es war ein Gefühl der Ruhe und des Verlangens gaben. Aber gerade darum schien ihr alles so peinlich, fast unwirklich. "Draco" sagte sie. Einfach um etwas zu sagen. Um nicht wieder fliehen zu müssen. Und sie tat eine Schritt vorwärts, um sich selbst zu sagen, dass sie nicht wieder wegrennen werde. Sie wollte sich diesem seltsamen Gefühl, dass sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte und nicht verstehen konnte zu stellen. "Ich laufe nicht weg - ich stelle mich meinem Gefühl" dachte sie. Aber das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. "Ginny" sagte Draco plötzlich, so plötzlich, dass sie fast erschrocken wäre "was ist das?" Er sah weg. Ein Stein fiel Ginny vom herzen und sie fühlte sich, als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht. Aber der Traum war schön gewesen. Und obgleich sie froh war, nicht mehr zu träumen, empfand sie doch irgendiwe das Bedürfnis, den Tarum zurückzuholen. Aber Draco sah sie nicht an – scheinbar fürchtete er den Traum ebenso – ja vielleicht hatte er das selbe empfunden. "Ich weiß es nicht, Draco, ich weiß es nicht". Ginny sah Draco halb verzweifelt halb erwartungsvoll an. Er mied ihren Blick und sah gebannt auf die Buchrücken. "Glaubst du" fragte er mit einem zittern in der Stimme "glaubst du, das hier ist Realität? Ich komme mir so unwirklich vor. Wie ein Verlorener, aber auch wie ein Geretteter." "Ich glaube schon, dass wir in der Realität sind. Aber, aber ich glaube zweischen uns ist etwas sonderbares geschehen." "Wie meinst du das?" Draco mied es immernoch, Ginny wieder in die Augen zu sehehen. Aber er musste unwillkürlich an ihren Beinen hoch auf ihre Brust sehe. Ginny musterte ihn ebenfalls. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, "aber seid jenen Augenblicken, du weißt schon, ich, ich muss ständig daran denken, was das bedeutet hat. Ich kann kaum etwas anderes denken. Ich weiß nicht, dieser Moment geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich alles seit jenem Abend, seit jenen Augenblicken verändert hat. Die Schule, die Lehrer, Mitschüler, alles erscheint mir ganz anders, in einem anderen Licht. Und auch ich scheine mich geändert zu haben." "Mir gehts ähnlich" musste Draco zugeben, ohne dass, was Ginny da gesagt hatte, verstanden zu haben. Er hatte nur das Vordergründige erfasst. "Ich weiß, dass es etwas sonderbares war, was ich da in dir gesehen habe. Aber ich kann es nicht beschreiben, ich wollte mit dir darüber sprechen, weil ich wissen wollte, was es war. Aber du scheinst auch nicht mehr zu wissen. Und trotzdem scheint es mir keine einmalige Angelegenheit zu sein. Ich mein, sonst wär das doch eben nicht nochmal geschehen." "Nen" sagte Ginny. Sie sah Draco immernoch an Dieser hatte sich im Sprechen von ihr abgewandt, um nicht wieder in den Traum zu verfallen. Er verstand es nicht, Ginny verstand es aber auch nicht. "Fürchtest du dich vor mir?" fragte sie und war über sich selbst erschrocken. Ihr waren schon wieder die Gedanken aus dem Kopf geströmt, ohne dass sie es wollte. Wieso passierte ihr das in Dracos Gegenwart so oft? "Ich glaube ja,"flüsterte Draco vor sich hin, ohne sich vom Bückerschrank abzuwenden. "Ich glaube ich fürchte mich davor, dir in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich nicht weiß, was in diesem Moment mit mir geschieht. Er sit mir, als sprächen sie einen Teil meiner Seele an, den ich nicht kenne. Ich weiß nicht warum ich Angst habe, aber ..." "Ich fürchte mich auch ein wenige," unterbrach Ginny ihn. Draco sah sie plötzlich wieder an, aber immernoch mied er ihre Augen – und sie seine Augen. "Irgendwie sind unsere Eindrücke doch seltsam ähnlich. Meinst du nicht?" "Ja" sagte Draco und ging ihr einen Schritt entgegen, ergriff ihre Hand, ohne zu wissen was er tat. "Sollen wir ein Stückchen gehen?". Ginny nickte und Draco ließ ihre Hand los. Sie gingen nun die Bücherreien entlang und redeten. Es war einfacher sich alles zu erzählen, wennn man nebeneinander ging und außerdem musste man sich nicht ständig ansehen. Beide konnten sich entspannen. "Als ich am Sonntag durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gegangen bin," begann Draco seine Geschichte zu erzählen "war ich eigentlich schwer in Gedanken. Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich nach der Schule machen sollte. Aber als ich plötzlich dein Gesicht und deine Augen sah, waren meine Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken. Ich tat nichts mehr und ich konnte auch nichts mehr tun, als dich anzusehen. Ich empfand ein seltsames Gefühl, dass einen Bereich meiner Seele betraf, den ich noch nicht wirklich gekannt habe. Es war peinlich, unheimlich aber auch unendlich warm und schön. Ich fühlte mich wohl, so wohl wie ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefült hatte. Und genau darum schien es mir peinlich zu sein. Als du gegangen bist, war es wie ein tiefer Schnitt. Danach war ich wieder in gedanken – über dich und diese Augenblicke. Und ich zu keinem Ergebnis und zu keiner Erkenntnis. Bis heute, da mir das – ich sag mal – Phänomen dieser Augenblicke zu zweiten Mal begegnet ist, weiß ich nicht, was es bedeutet. Und mit dir ist es genau ddas selbe. Auch du weißt nicht, was es ist. Du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet. Aber .. ich weiß auch nicht. Wie sollen wir die Frage lösen?" Ginny war plötzlich auf eine Idee gekommen. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob es zur Lösung der Frage beitrug, aber sie wusste, das es sie interessierte. Sie hatte sich schon oft seit diesen Augenblicken gefragt, was für ein Mensch dieser Draco überhaupt war. Welcher Mensch Draco überhaupt war. Welcher Mensch hatte ihr da so in die Augen gesehen, dass sie sich im selben Moment davor fürchtete und danach sehnte, danach fast verlangte. "Du bist ein Slytherin," sagte sie, "aber das ist bis jetzt so ziemlich alles, was ich von dir weiß. Sonst kenne ich dich nicht. Wer bist du, Draco Malfoy?" Sie waren nebeneinader stehen geblieben und sahen sich noch immer nicht an. "Du erstaunst mich,"sagte Draco. Aber es schien, als wisse er nicht, wie er weiterreden sole. Erst nach längerem Schweigen wollte er seine Stimme wieder erheben, doch in diesem Moment erklang die Pausenglocke. Draco schien etwas erleichtert und fasste zum zweiten Mal Ginnys Hand und sagte "Er war schön,. Wiederseh'n". Dann verlies er schnellen Schrittes die Muggelbibliothek, traute sich nicht, sich umzusehen. Ginny sah ihm nach und ging dann langsam zu ihrer Tasche zurück, steckte den "Steppenwolf"hinein und ging zum Unterricht.  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
liebesgewitter  
  
Ginny saß am Abendbrottisch un konnte keinen Brocken 'runterwürgen. Sie befand sich in einem Zustand, der irgendwo zwischen Angst und Vorfreude, zwischen Scham und Rebellion lag. Er war kein Zusatnd, de sie genießen konnte. Sie wollte es – trotzdem oder gerade deswegen. Gestern hatte sie mit Draco darüber gesprochen. Aber diese knapp 20 Stunden schienen Jahre her zu sein. Nur noch neblig erinnerte sie sich an die Umarmung. "Alles OK?" Sie hatte genickt, aber als sie feststellte, das er das nicht sehen könne, sagte sie es. "ich will mit dir schlafen!" Sie hatte das nicht geplant, sie hatte das nicht sagen wolln, sie hatte ... aber als sie es sagte war ihr klar, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Obwohl sie sich davor fürchtete, obwohl sie Angst hatte, wollte sie es. Sie sah es als einen Beweis – sie würde sich und Draco die Liebe beweisen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, warum sie das gerade jetzt sagte. Aber es musste um so sein.  
  
Darco hatte nichts dazu sagen können. Aber Ginny hatte gelernt, seine Zeichen zu verstehen, so wie er gelernt hatte ihre Zeichen zu verstehen.  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
alea iacta est  
  
Der Entschluss war gefallen. Keiner von beiden wusste, war eer bedeuten würde – keiner von beiden hatte eine Ahnung, was für eine Welle sie damit lostreten würden. Wie auch? Ginny hatte Draco fest angesehen, als sie sagte "Ich sehe nur noch eine Chance für uns beide – Wir mpssen fliehen. Wir müssen Hpgwarts verlassen. Unsere Freunde – sofern es noch welche gibt, unsere Feinde, unsere Lehrer, unsere Familien zurücklassen. Wir müssen der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. In der Zauberwelt wird unsere Liebe nie akzeptiert werden. Direkt durch den verbotenen Wald – in die Muggelwelt, in die Freiheit!" Malfoy zögerte. Er wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte, er hatte schon oft ähnliche Gedanken gehabt. Er wusste, dass keiner außer Neville breit war,ohnen beizustehehn. Niemand war bereit, sich gegen alleSeiten zu stellen. Er sprach langsam und wählte die Worte sorgsam aus als er sagte : "Nun, so soll es sein. Ziehen wir unseren Gesit von seinem Urquell ab." "OK, dann treffen wir uns heute Nacht um 0:30 Uhr – direkt vom Eingang. Nimm nur leichtes Gepäck mit, vielleicht werden wir rennen müssen." Sie küsste ihn auf die Strin und machte sich auf den zu ihrem Schlafraum, um die Sachen zu packen und ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu finden. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Nie hatte sie sich zuvor träumen lassen, einmal aus der Zauberwelt in die Muggelwelt fliehen zu mpssen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie damit aus dem Gesetz des Zaubereiministerium austreten könnte – sie würden Gesetzlose sein. Ohne Pass und alles. Aber es gibt Dinge, die sind unabwendbar. Und Ginny Weasly liebte nunmal Draco Malfoy. Sie liebte ihn und lies sich ihr Gefühl von Niemand verbieten. Niemand. Ja, ich Ginny Weasley liebe Draco Malfoy. Sie ekeln mich an, alle diese Kämpfer, Todesser und Ordensleute, in ihrem jahrelangem, sinnlosen Kleinkrieg um gut und böse. Jeder schiebt dem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe. Begeht Sünden, verletzt sogenannte Gesetze, die er im Schein eines Kampfes für das Gute zu legitimieren sucht. Wie können eigentlich diese ach-so-edlen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit, des sogenannten Guten, jemals in einen Spiegel sehen? Wie können sie ohne jeden Gedanken immer auf die alten Feindbilder pochen? Sie halten es für einen Skandal, dass ich mich einem feind-seitigem Jugenden zusammen boinn, dass ich ihn liebe. Der Skandal aber ist ihr Hass, ihr Feindbild. Alte Geschichten. Was interessieren die mich und meine Gefühle. Die wissen scheinbar nichts von Liebe. Und dieser Lucius Malfoy – Dracos Vater – ist der absolute Hampelmann persönlich. Mir schreibt er tatsächlich einen Heuler. Er werde mich zur Not umbringen, wenn ich nicht seinen Sohn in Ruhe ließe. Trau dich, trau dich nur. Ich verspreche dir du wirst nicht einmal fähig sein, mir aufrecht in die Augen zu sehen. Das kann nur Draco. Du wirst mich vielleicht Töten – sollt du nur. Meinen Körper – mich selbst tötest du nie. "Ginny?" es war Hermine. "wo warst du? Wo bist du gewesen?" "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" "Du bweßt ganz genau, dass du nicht ohne mich gehen darfst – nirgendwo hin. Es ist dir von den Schulregeln her verboten!" "Aach, du und deine Regeln. Kümmere dich um deinen Kram. Red' nicht von Dingen von denen du keinen Ahnung hast!" "Ginny! Ich bin für dich verantwortlich!" "Verantwortlich? Ich bin für mich selbst verantowrtlich. Ich akzeptiere Freiheitsentziehung nicht – sie ist gegen das Gesetz des Zaubereiministeriums. Jeder ist für sich selbst verantwortlich. Das hast du doch gehört, vor der Konferenz. Da hab ich es doch auch gesagt. Also wenn du an etwas mehr glaube würdest, als nur an das blinde Gehorchen, dann wüstest du was ich meine. Du hast keine Ahnung, was Verantwortung ist. Du und die Seite die sich hier 'das Gute' hält haben kewine Verantwortung, ihr kennt nur das Gehorchen. Ihr kennt nur das Geradestehehn in der Reihe. Ihr kennt nur den Machtmissbrauch. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!" Mit deinem Kopfschütteln das Ausdrücken sollte, 'sie wird es nie begreifen', setzte sich Hermine wieder über ihrer Bücher. Ginny packte ihren Rucksack, legte ihn unters Bett und legte sich zum Schlafen hin. Sie hatte Angst – Angst davor aus ihrer Welt, der Zauberwelt, in die Muggelwelt, die sie weder kannte noch sonderlich schätzte, zu fliehen. Aber es ging nicht anders, sie konnte nicht kapitulieren.  
  
Um viertel nach eins ging sie pünktlich aus dem Schlafraum. Ein letztes Mal sah sie Hermines Gesicht im Mondschein an. Ein spöttisches Lächeln flog über Ginnys Lippen. Ein so kluges Mädchen hatte sich zum Werkzeug machen lassen. Es war schade um diesen klugen Kopf. Sie ging noch einmal in die Gemeinschaftsschlafräume und verabschiedete sich auch von dem schlafenden Gesicht ihres Bruders. Auch er war ein kleines Werkzeug, ein Rädchen in System – keiner hatte hier wirklich begonnen, zu denken. Hatten sie ernsthaft mit ihr gerechnet? Sie verließ den Gryffindor Tower und ging in die Eingangshalle, zum letzten Mal. Als sie dort eintzraf wartete Draco schon dort. Schweigend umarmte sie ihn und mit zögernder Schnelligkeit öffnetetn sie das Tor und traten in die lühle Nachtluft. Der mond schien. Es war kühl. Eine Sekunde zögerten sie noch, doch dann gingen sie langsam uns ruhig direkt auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Die Gefahr die dort drohte war unwichtig. Keiner der beiden spürte noch die Angst. Sie waren betäubt. Sie gingen geradeaus ihren Weg, die Hand fest in der Hand des Partners. Der Wald wurde tiefer, heule der Wehrwölfe wurde deutlicher. Finsternis. Die beiden mssten aufpassen, dass sie nicht gegen einenn Baum liefen, doch ihr Schritt bleib ruhig, gelassen. Plötzlich, wie auf ein Kommando, begannen beide jedoch zu rennen. Es war nucht die Angst. Es war der Hauch von Frehiet, der sie anzog. Sie wussten es geben kein zurück mehr. Immer weiter und schneller liefen sie – Hand in Hand. Dornen, Gestrüb, Äste – alles rammte sich in ihr Fleisch. Doch sie fühlten es nicht. Sie fühlten einzig und allein das Gefühl der Freiheit, des Freidens und der aufflammenden Liebe. Schließlich blieben sie glücklich und erschöpft auf einer Lichtung stehen. Nun hatten beide das Gefühl, die Freheit erreicht zu haben. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. So direkt, wie sie es bis jetzt selten tun konnten. Genossen die Stille. Genossen den Anblick, den Augenblick. Spürten die Liebe. Genossen die Freiheit. Darauf kpüssten sie sich lang und ausgiebig. Genossen die süße des ersten Kusses – des ersten Kusses in der Freiheit. Lange blieben sie so sthehen. Küssten sich, umarmtem sich, sahen sich an – schwiegen. Alles um sie herum war vergssen. Die Erfüllung hatte beide erreicht. Schließlich legten sie sich nieder und deckten sich mit Blättern zu – den Kopf auf den Rucksäcken. Ginny lehnte sich gegen Draco. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Erschöpft, frei und glücklich schlief sie in Dracos Arm ein. Wenig später schlief auch Draco. Er was das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie einschlafen sollten. Und der Himmel tat sich auf. Nahm sich jener an, die auf der Erde keinen Frieden gefunden hatten. Drt Tod sank über ihre Körper. Überanstrengt und Unterkühlt. Lasst uns, o werter Leser, bitten den Gottt, die Götter oder wer auch immer der beiden nun wacht, dass er den beiden endlich das schenkt, was wir ihnen verwehrt haben. Geht hin in Frieden, ihr Kämpfer, ihr Liebenden, ihr Helfer – ihr Einhandsegler.  
  
Teil 3 Hoffnung. In Hogwarts verbreitete deser Vorfall endlich die Hoffnung, die so lange gefehlt hatte. In diesen Tagen wagte keiner, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Viele waren von großem Scham erfüllt. Und wenn es auch keiner öffentlich gestand, so wusste doch jeder, dass er eine Mitschuld trug. Keiner wagte es, ein Wort des Zorns zu sprechen, jeder fühlte, dass er persönlich Schuld trug – die einen mehr, die anderen we4niger. Die beiden hatten sterben müsssen, um Higwarts, diesen Ort der heimlichen und offenen Feindschaften, eine Atempause zu bringen. Es war ein großes Opfer gewesen. Sie haben schon in jungen Jahren Leid und Missgust der ganzen Umgebung ertragen müssen. Sie sollten von den Gewalten verfeindetr Sippschaftzen getrennt werden. Doch sie haben gestanden. Sie sind stehend gestorben.  
  
Der Keim einer friedlichen Koexistenz, der Beginn des Nachdenkens, des Vergebens sollte auf der Beziehung geschehen. Ebdlich hatte man die beiden als Paar akzeptieren gelernt – zu spät. Gemeinsam wurden sie begraben. Und als sie, nachdem der Darg den Grund erreich hatten sahen sie sich an. Athur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy sahen sich in die Augen. Sie starrten nicht, sie sahen das erste Mal. Die Menge zuckte zusammen. Was würde geschehen? Ein strei? Am offenen Grab? Doch es war anders. Es war ähnlich des Zusammentreffens von Ginny das nun genau 100 tage zurück lag. Nur das die Fronter härter gewesen waren. Und schließlich, nahme sie sich ein Herz, umarmten sich und weinten. "Sie hätten doch nicht sterben müssen," sagte Hermien in leiser, schuldiger Trauer. Wie unrecht sie hatte.  
  
  
  
Teil 3 Gabesrede von Neville Longbottom  
  
Mit großer Trauer und tiefer Betroffenheit nehmem wir heute Abschied von zweo Schülern aus Hogwarts. Sie mussten sterben, weil wir nicht akzeptieren konnten, dass sie über Grenzen gegangen sind. Doch wieviel zählt eine menschliche Grenze im Angesicht des Todes und der Beerdigung - Der Tod zweier Menschen ist im drastischen Erdleben, dass uns versucxht wach zu rütteln – es versucht uns zu zeigen, hier 'redet miteinander, fangt an euch zu verständigen'. Er ist ein später Hilferuf, eine späte Warnung. Sie musste wohl so hart und drastisch sein, da wir die vorrigen nicht gehört haben. In tiefem Respekt stehe ich hier vor den Särgen zweier Menschen, die es gewagt hatten sich gegen alle zustellen. Sie haben sich füreinander entschieden, sie waren bereit sich Freund und friend gleichermaßen in den Weg zu stellen und zu segaen: "Mit uns nicht!" Sie haben es geschafft, sie durch menschliche Mauern und Frontlinien zu lieben. Doch die Botschaft ihres Tiodews ist mehr. Sie ist ein greller Schrei 'hört auf euch zu bekriegen'. Nehmen wir ihn wahr. Last sie nicht umsonst gestorben sein.  
  
  
  
Teil 2 reconciliation  
  
"Harry?" Harry sah in an. "Kann ich mit dir reden?" "Du wirst dich eh nicht davon abbringen lassen." "Allein?" "Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" "Wegen meiner bin ich Lächerlich, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann beginne ich gerade jetzt die Lächerlichkeit zwischen uns aufzudecken." (..) Schließlich kam Harry mit, allerdings bestand er darauf, dass Hermine und Ron mitkamen. Sie gingen an den Ort, wo Draco sich in Ginny verliebt hatte – er hoffte es brächte ihm Glück. Er legte seinen Zuaberstab auf die Mauer, um zu zeigen, dass er wirklich Frieden schließen wollten. Er war ein wenig nervös. "Bun, also Harry – und Ron und Hermine – ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir lied was ich gesagt und getan habe. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, jedenfalls nicht genug. Ich bitte euch, hier mein Friedensangebot anzunehmen." "Malfoy. Red bitte nicht so einen Blödsinnn. Ginny kannst du vielleich belügen mich nicht,"sagte Harry. "Was für einen Grund hätte ich zu Lügen?" "Gewohnheit." "Gewohnheit? Meinst du aus lauter Gewohnheit lege ich mich mit meinem Vater an? Empfange täglich Heuer und muss wohl damit rechnen, dass man versucht mich zu töten. Aus Gewohnheit?" "Schwätz nicht so nen Blödsinn." "Harry! Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dicvh ist, meinen Sinneswandel zu verstehen, aber ich bitte dich darüber nachzudenken!" "O goot Malfoy, du redest einen Blödsinn. Lass Ginny endlich in Ruhe! Sonst werd ich dich töten," schreib Ron plötzlich und hob seinen Zauberstab. Hermine und Harry fogten seinem Beispiel. "Tu das," sagte Draco in einer betäubten Ruhe, "Ich werde Ginny lieben ob du es willst oder nicht." "Kämpf und laber nicht!" schrie Ron ihn an. "Nein ich werde nicht kämpfene" sagte Draco. Lies seinen Zauberstab liegen und ging mit ruhigen Schritten an den drei drohenden Figuren vorbei. Er mirmelte "versucht mich zu töten – und die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen."  
  
Ron hätte ihn gerne in diesem Augenblick getötet, aber der Zauberspruch war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr in seinem Hirn. "so ein Schleimer," sagte Harry. "Was soll das heißen, die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen?" fragte Hermine. "Keinen blassen Schimmer was in dem Kopf eines verrückten Trottel vor sich geht."  
  
Teil 2  
  
Es war nach drei Uhr in der Nacht, als Ginny, vom Tanzen schweißnass, den Aufenthaltsruam betrat. Der Ball war soeben offiziell bendet worden, aber es waren auch nur noch gut zwangig Schüler da gewesen. Sie wollte jetzt eigentlich nur noch ins Bett fallen. Aber sie sah, dass Harry, Ronn und Hermine schweigend in deiner Sesselgruppe saßen und ins Feuer starrten. Ginny zögerte. Gern hätte sie die drei einfach ignoriert und wäre ins Bett gegangen. Aber sie hatte heute gezeigt, dass sie zu Draco stand. So wollte sie auch jetzt Stärke zeigen. Sie setzte sich zu den dreien, Harry gegenüber, direkt neben Hermine. Die drei schwiegen betroffen. Sie sag abwechselt Harry und Ron in die Augen. Sie waren leer und kalt, trauten sich nicht, den Blick zu erwiedern. Schileßlich begann Hermine und durchbrach eiskalt das Schweigen: "Ginny? Weißt du noch was du tust?" sagte sie in einem betont ruhigem Ton. "Ja!" Ginny versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wieder schwiegen alle. Das Feuer knistzerte, draußen heulte ein Sturm. "Ich bin alt genug," fuhr Ginny schließlich fort, "um zu wissen mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem ich tanze." Harry stand auf, stellte sich vor das Feuer und sah in die Flamme. "Ginny," fing er an, als führe er ein Selbstgespräch "Malfoy und seine Ahnen sind seit je her ein Feind Gryffindors. Er hasst micht als Gegener von Lord Voldermort, er hasst Hermine als Schlammblut, er hasst deine Familie als Muggelliebhaber – und er hasst auch dich." Nach einer Weile schweigen fuhr er fort. "Sei doch nicht so blind. Du hast ihn heute Abend getroffen. Er mag ein guter Tänzer sein. Aber er spielt doch nur mit dir. Er meint es nicht ernst mit dir. Er lügt doch schon aus Gewohntheit. Er belügt dich!" Harry drehte sich um, um Ginny in die Augen zu sehen. Doch diesmal wendete sich Ginny ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sehen konnte, das ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie antwortete leise aber klar und gefasst. "Er belügt mich nicht, ich weiß es. Er liebt mich und ich lieb ihn." Ron sprang auf und hatte sichtlich die Fassung verloren. "Ginny? Willst du sagen, das das zwischen euch schon länger dauert?" Ginny nickte nur. "Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du behauptest, du könntest dieses Ekelpaket lieben? Du willst den Sohn von Vaters Erzfeind lieben? Du willst den Erzfeind von mir, Harry und Hermine lieben? Willst du unsere Familienehre beschmutzen?" "Wahrscheinlich will sie auch demnächst nach Slytherin umziehen. Mit den anderen süßen Jugend, sowas hat man in Gryffindor ja nicht," sagte Harry. "Und dann spricht sie selbstverständlich auch nciht mehr mit mit, weil ich ein Schlammblut bin."  
  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
Nebelschwagen zogen über den dunklen Wald. Der Wind heulte um die Bäume und trieb den beiden den klaten Dezemberregen ins Gesicht. Die Wehrwölfe heulten furchterregend doch sie hatten keine Angst mehr. Umeinandersgeschlungeng wie ein bebacktes Bündel gingen Ginny und Draco dem Wald entgegen. Drohend lag das Schloss von Hogwarts, das für die beiden zu einem Gefängnis geworden war. Alle Kälte, alle Nässe, alle Gefahr war nichts gegen die Unterdrückung und Verletzung die die beiden blutigern Fronten auf das Paar geworfen hatten. Schon der nasse Wind hatte den seltsamen Hauch der neu gewonnenen Freiheit.  
  
Teil 1  
  
(Ginny) unter Menschen ist das Zeichen so deutlich, dass ich glaube, jeder müsste es sehen, doch niemand sieht mich.  
  
  
  
Teil 2 parental generation  
  
So dunkel hatte sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters noch nie gesehen. Er saß da und bemerkte kaum, dass sie den Raum betrat. Ihre Mutter saß daneben. Versteinert, Aufrecht und doch zusammengefallen. Sie sah ihren Eltern in die Augen, doch diese erwiederten den Blick nicht. Sie schwiegen, sie waren geschockt, sie waren kalt.  
  
  
  
Teil X  
  
Still saß sie in der kleinen Sitzecke. Niemand sah sie dort sitzen. Alle waren mit sich und ihren Gesprächen beschäftigt. Sie lies ihren Blick starr durch die Mengen wandern. Sie beobachtete die Gesten, die jedes einzelne Wort untermauerten – und doch war sie nicht ganz da. Es war wie ein Schein. Sie lebte nicht da, wo sie körperlich war. Sie liebte in einer anderen Welt oder besser gesagt in einer anderen Dimension. Sie war nur scheinbar anwesend, nahm nur scheinbar wahr, was sie sagte und was sie tat.  
  
Teil 2 abschied  
  
Leise schlich Ginny in den Schlafsaal. Tränen rannen heiß übe rihr Gesicht. Sie legte sich nieder – das letzte Mal in diesem Bett. Sie würde niemals auf geben, niemals. Never surrender. Sie sah Hermine im Schlaf – sie lachte innerlich. Wie dummm sie war. Wie blind folgte sie der Norm – so intelligent und doch so dumm. Ohne jeden Drang zur Erkenntnis – ein Massenmensch. Stur und gleuch – ohne eigenen Willen und ohne Selbstachtung.  
  
  
  
Teil X  
  
Leis hob sich das Gesicht der Sonne und schien Ginny unbarmherzig in die Augen.  
  
Teil 2  
  
Zerissen. Unedlich zerrisen. Es war ein Versuch gewesen. Es war der Versuch, die friedliche Koexistenz zu stehen. Es war der Versuch gewesen, zu vermitteln und damit die eigenen Haut wieder lebenswert zu machen. Damit ein Leben und Lieben innerhalb der ganzen Menschehit wieder ein freidliche Grundlage hat. Die Welt ist zerrisen.  
  
Teil 1 sommermorgen Case: Schönes Mädchen Fs3#3 


End file.
